Simpati Gravitasi
by el saintx
Summary: (The Second Class) Kali ini adalah waktunya bagi anak kelas 2 SMA Otonokizaka.
1. Hanikami Lolipop

**Buku ke-1: Simpati Gravitasi (The Second Class)**

.

* * *

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** ** _Love Live! School Idol Project_** is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. August 2010 / Original Words Idea by Yasushi Akimoto (AKB48/JKT48) - i only making a story. Copyright © DefSTAR Record. All rights reserved for fanfiction material.

 **Tag Notes:** Love, Feels, Idol, Romance, Friendship, Yuri, OOC, AU, Spin-Off. **Main Par** : [Honoka & Kotori]

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Bab 1: **Hanikami Lolipop**

.

* * *

.

Hari itu, musim semi baru yang keenam belas telah dimulai.

Impianku menjadi gadis remaja yang tumbuh mekar seperti bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda ini telah tiba.

Menyambut suasana hati baru dimana aku juga ingin merasakan pengalaman cinta itu.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah yang dimulai dari tempat halte bis.

Sebuah bis sekolah,

Disanalah kisah cintaku dimulai

.

* * *

 **Part 1**

"Tungg...guuu!"

Surai abu-abu kecoklatan itu terbang mengombak di tengah deruan angin lembut seiring dengan derap sepatu yang melangkah semakin cepat menuju tempat itu.

Itu adalah jam 7 pagi. Hiruk pikuk antrian orang yang menunggu di halte tersebut tidak terlalu padat. Bagaimanapun juga memang tidak mungkin untuk mengatakan bahwa tempat ini akan menjadi tenang dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Hal yang mendukung pernyataan ini karena saat ini adalah waktu para siswa sekolah untuk menunggu bis sekolah untuk menjemput mereka menuju gedung sekolah yang sama.

Halte bis itu berada di daerah Koto-ku, terletak di sebelah timur kota Tokyo dekat dengan pelabuhan Tokyo. Sementara tempat sekolah mereka berada, SMA Otonokizaka terletak di daerah pusat kota, Chiyoda-ku, lebih tepatnya di pinggir daerah Akihabara, daerah Kanda. Ada jarak sekitar 10 KM dari kedua wilayah dalam kota ini. Karena itulah bepergian dengan menggunakan bis atau kereta merupakan pilihan utama.

Pagi ini seorang siswi yang tidak terbiasa untuk menggunakan fasilitas bis sekolah untuk pertama kalinya harus terpaksa mengejar antrian bis sekolahnya di halte khusus setelah dirinya mendapati berita di TV tentang gangguan fasilitas stasiun yang membuat jadwal keberangkatan kereta di jepang menjadi tertunda.

Jepang, negara yang sebagian besar alat transportasinya mengandalkan kereta untuk mengantar jutaan penduduknya menuju tempat aktivitas mereka menjadikan stasiun kereta sebagai tempat primadona dan kebanggaan kota. Hanya saja hal itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini.

Gadis itu bergegas mencari buku panduan siswi miliknya di dalam kamarnya untuk menemukan karcis bus sekolah gratis miliknya. Setelah bergulat dengan tumpukan buku lainnya selama 30 menit pada akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan itu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengejar bus ini juga!" keluhnya saat menggapai tiang dalam bis yang hendak berangkat. Setelah menggesekkan karcisnya ke alat pemindai dia lalu bergegas mencari tempat duduk. Dia merasa sedikit merinding ketika mendapati pandangan asing ketika dirinya dari para penumpang bis yang sebaya dengan dirinya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Pandangan mereka yang seolah ingin mengatakan [Hei, makhluk asing dari planet mana ini?], padahal mereka itu satu sekolah dengannya.

Seolah tidak ingin ambil pusing, pandangan matanya menjelajah dari depan sampai ke belakang kursi bis namun tampaknya tidak ada seorangpun yang dikenalnya di dalam bis tersebut atau lebih tepatnya di juga tidak terlalu terbiasa untuk mengenal sistem tempat duduk di dalam bis ini jadi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan wajah mereka. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyerah dan duduk dimana saja, hingga...

"Kotori, disini!" terdengar sebuah suara yang sedang menyapa dirinya. Itu berasal dari gadis berambut biru-hitam panjang yang duduk di kursi tengah. Itu adalah teman sekelasnya, mungkin satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal disana. Dengan pandangan tertunduk malu gadis itu melewati mata asing tersebut menuju sebelah bangku temannya. Setidaknya itulah yang seharusnya dia lakukan untuk sampai kesana namun ketika dia hendak sampai ke bangku kosong tersebut tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan, kelopak matanya seolah tercekat saat mengangkat mukanya, ada sebuah pemandangan berbeda yang berada di depannya.

Itu bukan berada tepat di depan, itu lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang jauh berada di depannya. Sebuah sudut pojok kursi belakang bis dimana seorang siswa lainnya tempaknya tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan keributan barusan malahan memalingkan muka ke samping jendela. Wajahnya tenang, seolah tidak ingin diganggu oleh aktivitasnya yang sedang menatap arah luar jendela tersebut.

"Kotori?" gumam sahabatnya menarik punca tasnya untuk segera duduk. Bagaimanapun juga tidak baik seorang tetap berdiri di atas bis yang sedang berjalan. Pada akhirnya Kotori duduk namun sesuatu telah berubah. Ekspresi wajah khawatirnya telah sirna berganti dengan guratan senyum malu-malu yang merona oleh pipi yang semakin memerah.

Pada saat itu sahabat karibnya yang sama-sama merupakan murid kelas 2 mulai bercerita tentang keadaan dirinya hari ini maupun tentang dirinya yang merasa heran dengan kehadiran Kotori saat ini namun gadis itu tidak menjawabnya.

"Hei, jangan gugup! Aku tahu kamu tidak suka terlalu lama berada di keramaian semacam ini makanya kamu lebih memilih menaiki kereta cepat agar sampai ke sekolah. nih, aku kasih permen tapi jangan shock seperti ini, yah?"

"Ehh, U..Umi-chan?! Apakah aku hari ini bersikap aneh?" kata-kata itu terucap dalam suara agak kagok, lembut tapi hembusan nafasnya terasa berat. Sekilas kamu akan menebak bahwa gadis ini mungkin sedang deman dengan rona wajahnya yang semakin merah. Umi bukannya tidak mau menjawab itu namun dia memilih untuk mengelus poni rambut depannya seperti meredakan anak kecil yang baru saja berbuat salah.

Sembari memegang permen lolipop di kedua tangannya yang diberikan oleh temannya dia sukses nampak seperti anak usia 8 tahun yang baru saja selesai dibujuk agar tidak menangis lagi oleh kakaknya. Namun perasaan demam itu tidak langsung turun, tubuhnya tetap sedikit gemetar bersamaan dengan pergerakan bis ini terus berjalan tidak rata. Dengan selalu tertunduk menatap permen lolipop yang masih belum dibukanya dia berusaha keras untuk mengatupkan bibirnya agar tidak nampak tertawa.

"Apa yang membuat perasaan ini? mengapa degup jantungku berlangsung cepat? Apakah karena anak itu?"

Kembali dia menoleh ke belakang kursinya, kali ini kedua mata mereka sempat bertemu namun dengan cepat dia menarik wajahnya ke depan. Dan perasaan malu itu semakin membesar. Waktu yang masih tersisa dalam perjalanan ini membuat suasana semakin memanas. Itu hanya sepintas namun dia bisa terus terbayang-bayang dengan adegan sewaktu anak itu melamun ke luar jendela. Sisa perjalanan dari layar GPS menunjukkan jarak sekitar 1 KM lagi dan dia hanya bisa terdiam saja.

.

 **Part 2**

Bis telah memasuki halaman sekolah SMA Otonokizaka. Umi dan Kotori turun melalui pintu belakang bis. Seharusnya dia bisa bertemu dengan siswi tersebut namun dia tidak mendapatinya. Ah, tentu saja dia sudah turun namun ada sesuatu asing yang masih tertinggal di sudut tempat dia berasal. Itu adalah tas miliknya. Tas berwarna biru yang tidak sengaja ditinggalkannya.

Kotori dengan segenap tenaga segera beralih mengambil alih tas tersebut dan mengejar pemiliknya yang masih belum jauh berada namun sesuatu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rambut coklat ginger yang itu yang diikat oleh pita kuning miliknya berayun-ayun mengikuti aliran angin. Punggung itu. Sebuah sayap tak kasat mata tumbuh darinya seolah ingin menujukkan identitas aslinya. Tentu saja itu hanya imajinasi Kotori semata namun itu cukup membuat tubuhnya menggigil seolah kehilangan keberanian dan niat utamanya saat sampai kepada anak tersebut.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah samping, seolah-olah dia mendengar bisikan angin yang tidak mampu diucapkan oleh hati orang di belakang punggungnya.

"Ah, itu tasku, yah? Maaf, aku telah merepotkanmu." ucapnya penuh penyesalan hingga menundukkan kepala.

Pada saat itu Kotori yang masih tercengang tetap tidak mampu mengolah pemikirannya menjadi kata-kata. Begitu juga ketika gadis itu hendak mengambil kembali tasnya dari genggamannya namun tas itu tetap tercekat pada dadanya seolah tangan Kotori tidak rela untuk melepasnya, butuh sedikit usaha ekstra yang cukup halus agar dia mau melepaskannya. Itu karena...

"Maa-af..." kata Umi yang menepuk punggung Kotori sehingga dia tersadar seolah melepaskan ilusi yang menjeratnya. "Kotori kau ini kenapa sih? Kok aneh banget hari ini?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku yang salah disini karena telah menyusahkan dia."

"Enggak-enggak, kamu tidak perlu merendah seperti itu. Eh, apakah kamu anak baru? Dari warna dasinya seharusnya kita berada di kelas yang sama, sih. Ah, perkenalkan namaku Umi Sonoda dan dia adalah Kotori Minami." Keduanya saling membungkukkan kepala untuk memberi salam hormat.

"Haik, aku memang baru hari ini memasuki sekolah ini. apakah kalian tahu letak ruang administrasi sekolah? aku harus mengurus formulir kepindahanku." katanya. Setelah itu Umi menjelaskan letaknya kepada gadis itu dengan cermat. Lalu,

"Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, yah? namaku adalah Honoka Kousaka." Cuma itu saja perkataan yang diucapkannya saat menjabat tangan Kotori namun itu saja sudah membuatnya _overheat_ dan tanpa dia sadari setelah itu pandangannya kabur dan menghitam.

Lolipop, permen batangan itu terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya. Permen kesukaan anak-anak itu mendadak terlepas dan mengikuti hukum gravitasi untuk turun ke tanah. Sebuah kehebohan di pagi hari. Sementara Umi menjadi sibuk untuk membawa tubuh Kotori menuju ruang UKS. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memungut permen tersebut sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan menuju ruang administrasi sekolah.

Pagi hari ini berakhir dengan penuh warna layaknya guratan gulali lolipop yang melingkar menuju porosnya tersebut.

.

Sementara itu Kotori yang separuh terbangun sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Di ruang UKS tersebut dia berusaha membaringkan kepalanya tanpa beban. Dia tidak hendak memikirkan ini namun apakah mungkin dia mengalami gejala aneh?

Jadi perasaan kental apa ini?

Mengapa dia menjadi malu kepada orang yang baru dijumpainya?

Apakah itu berarti dia sedang sakit parah? Tentu saja tidak.

Jawabannya adalah sederhana.

Itu adalah perasaan cinta searah yang luar biasa.


	2. Juryoku Sympathy

.

Bab 2: **Juryoku Sympathy**

.

* * *

.

 **Part 1**

Hari ini untuk kedua kalinya aku menaiki bis yang sama.

Butuh sedikit perjuangan untuk menaiki kendaraan ini karena letak rumahku dan halte bis sekolah sebenarnya cukup jauh. Bahkan, pagi ini mamaku yang juga bekerja disana juga cukup heran mengapa aku memilih untuk menaiki bis sekolah ketimbang naik kereta cepat seperti biasanya. Aku cukup mengatakan bahwa aku ingin merasakan suasana baru dan memang itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang. Apalagi alasan aku melakukan itu karena...

"ah, dia ada disana!" gumamku pelan setelah memasuki bis bersama puluhan anak SMA lainnya. Seperti biasa dia duduk di samping jendela namun kali ini dia berada di barisan dua bangku di depan. Sementara aku berusaha mencari tempat duduk, aku memaksa agar bisa duduk di deretan baris yang sama namun itu sama sekali tidak berhasil karena begitu banyaknya siswi yang sudah memenuhi kursi bis di sana.

Pada akhirnya aku tidak berhasil menyapanya, semuanya terlihat "wajar" seperti biasanya. Wajahku juga masih terlihat cukup merah untuk menatapnya namun itupun bukanlah masalah untuk sekarang, bagaimanapun juga aku berhasil menemukan tempat dudukku. Itu terletak sekitar 2 bangku di belakangnya. Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa namun bagaimanapun juga _"_ _Beggars can't be choosers, right?"._ Jadi aku harus puas dengan keadaan tersebut.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat rupanya. Sosoknya seolah tertelan oleh kerumunan penumpang di belakangnya yang telah memisahkan kami berdua. Aku sebenarnya kecewa. Kuarahkan pandanganku kepada jendela kaca bis yang nampak berkristal dingin tersebut, berembun. Sepertinya perbedaan suhu di dalam bis yang semakin panas oleh para suhu tubuh para penumpang ini dan suhu cuaca luar yang masih dingin telah menyebabkan kondensasi ini berlangsung.

Namun itu tidak masalah, Waktu itu ketika aku menoleh ke samping tiba-tiba aku kemudian menyadari, ["Hei, aku masih bisa melihat dia dari sini!"].

Sempit, celah di antara sekat kursi dan jendela ternyata memiliki rongga yang cukup lebar. Disanalah aku bisa cukup jelas melihatnya sedang melamun (?). Aku tahu saat ini mungkin gestur tubuhku terlihat aneh bagi orang disebelahku namun peduli amat.

Seolah-olah hendak menguping aku mendekatkan indra pendengaranku kepada suara tersebut.

Kemarin, aku cuma sempat mendengarkan beberapa kata dari dia. Ketika dia memperkenalkan namanya secara pribadi. Ketika dia diperkenalkan secara resmi di depan kelas oleh guru kelas. Lalu, ketika...

Bis mulai memasuki tikungan tajam, membelok dengan cukup keras sehingga membuat tubuh para penumpangnya menjadi condong ke samping. Aku memiringkan tubuhku seirama dengan pergerakan bis yang sedang melaju kencang tersebut. Hampir menyentuh kaca. Aneh. Meskipun pipiku terasa sakit namun aku senang karena semakin aku tertekan aku samar-samar dapat melihat dirinya semakin jelas.

Engkau sedang melakukan sesuatu. Ah, suara itu!

Dia sedang menelepon seseorang. Siapa yang ditelepon itu? Apakah itu dari pacarnya? Ah, tentu saja dia sudah memiiliki pasangan. Aku merasa lubuk hatiku terasa sesak ketika memikirkan itu. Ini aneh, bahkan aku ini bukan siapa-siapa dirinya, tentu saja aku tidak berhak untuk menghalanginya berbuat apapun. Tapi, apakah aku tidak boleh mengharapkan sesuatu? Sedikit bermimpi untuk bisa bersamamu di masa depan? Apakah aku terlalu egois untuk mengharapkan itu?

Kecepatan bis ini melaju dengan normal sesuai dasar perhitungan matematika dan fisika. Besaran dan arah dapat dihitung sebagai suatu vektor. Namun kedalaman isi hati ini, bagaimana caranya aku menentukan besarnya isi hatiku yang sama sekali tidak terukur ini?.

Aku menghela nafas saat memikirkan pemikiran bodoh itu.

Mungkin saat ini kita berada di dalam pergerakan yang sama namun tujuan hati kita berdua sama sekali berbeda. Entah mengapa jarak yang begitu dekat ini masih terasa jauh.

Namun...

Ahh, sekali lagi bis menaikkan kecepatannya secara tiba-tiba. Sekali lagi badan kami terhempas keras menuju sudut tikungan yang terbentuk. Badanku terasa sakit karena harus menghantam sisi jendela ini lagi. Bukan hanya aku namun seluruh penumpang di bis di sisi jendela ini juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Aku rasanya akan mengajukan protes resmi kepada supir di armada bis ini karena telah bersikap ugal-ugalan.

Begitulah seharusnya...

Hanya saja, setelah aku memikirkan ulang entah mengapa aku ingin tertawa memikirkan ini. Dari semua kejadian ini, meskipun engkau tidak menyadari keberadaanku tapi setidaknya kita mengalami satu gaya yang sama, kita tunduk di bawah hukum gravitasi yang sama.

Karena itulah, untuk saat ini aku sudah merasa cukup dengan perasaan ini saja lagipula masih banyak waktu untuk kita bisa saling berbagi di dunia ini dan suatu saat nanti ketika hati kita berdua bisa bertemu aku yakin dalam perasaan yang sama kita berdua bisa memikirkan tentang itu.

Sesuatu yang disebut cinta.


	3. Don't Look Back!

.

Bab 3: **Don't Look Back!**

.

* * *

.

 **Part 1**

Sesampai di sekolah, para siswi lalu turun dari bis tersebut. Sembari menunggu penumpang bis lainnya turun secara tertib, kini hanya ada kami berdua yang terakhir berada di dalam bis. Sementara itu aku masih terus mencoba memperhatikan suaranya. Saat itu orang terakhir yang ada di penghujung pintu bis telah keluar dan anak itu baru saja menyelesaikan percakapan teleponnya.

"...Umm, sampai jumpa. Okaa-san."

Okaa-san?! Eh, berarti dari itu dia sedang menelepon ibunya? Pipiku semakin memerah ketika memikirkan itu. a-apakah ini yang dinamakan ce..cemburu?

Aku memalingkan mukaku dan keluar dari bis menuju arah yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Langkah kakiku tidak kuperhatikan dan tanpa aku sadari jalan yang kupilih itu ternyata semakin jauh dari jalan menuju kelas. Sebuah dojo, bukan. Ini tempat klub ekstra kurikuler Kyudo. Sebuah pelataran setengah terbuka dengan papan target di bagian halaman sementara para pemanah ada di bagian dalam.

Sesuatu yang hangat melanda mukaku. Itu bukanlah terik sinar matahari. Gyaa, mukaku memerah karena belum berhenti memikirkan itu!

Tolong, aku harus menghapus mimik ini sebelum dia menyadari itu!

.

* * *

.

 **Part 2**

Sonoda Umi baru saja melepaskan panah terakhirnya untuk menyelesaikan latihan tambahan di klub ekstra kurikulernya. Pagi ini dia datang lebih awal dengan skuter automatic miliknya menuju ke sekolah. Memang, menjelang ajang kejuaraan nasional tingkat SMA maka setiap klub berusaha keras untuk bisa lolos kualifikasi turnamen itu. Termasuk Umi dari klub Kyudo.

Mengingat tentang kejuaraan, aku kembali teringat dengan perkataan anak baru itu ketika memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas kemarin.

" _Tujuanku masuk sekolah ini adalah untuk menyelamatkan sekolah tempat belajar nenek dan ibuku ini."_

Begitu katanya, tapi bukankah itu terdengar... aneh?

Tehehe... Ah, mungkin dia cuma sekedar guyonan saat mengutarakan perkenalan awal tersebut. Lagipula, ayolah..

Sekolah ini kan memang sebentar lagi akan ditutup.

 **.**

"Kotori-chan?" sapa Umi yang baru mengambil handuk mungil dari dalam tas latihannya untuk mengelap keringat di wajahnya. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?

"Aku menunggumu." Sejenak Umi tersipu malu namun gadis itu menambahkan. "Bercanda..."

"Aku baru saja sampai sekolah jadi tanpa sengaja bertemu denganmu di lapangan. Kamu latihan terus nih, Umi-chan?"

"Yah, waktu kompetisi sudah semakin dekat. Aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku untuk lebih bersungguh-sungguh lagi latihan kyudo. Oh, jadi kamu hari ini naik bis lagi yah?"

Kotori menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum ramahnya untuk menjawab Umi. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi setelah itu sehingga kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk berpisah, Umi ke ruang ganti dan Kotori menuju ruang kelasnya.

Ruang kelas dua tidak pernah menjadi sepi sekarang, itu dimulai setelah kehadiran anak baru tersebut. Parasnya yang suka tersenyum membuat dirinya mudah mendekati orang lain dan berbagi keceriaan bersama mereka. Mungkin inilah sesuatu yang disebut dengan _charm_?

[Oh, aku kira mungkin ini adalah perasaan yang wajar], Kotori memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas pendek untuk tersenyum. Dia sudah duduk di sudut bangkunya. Di sana dia berusaha mengatur perasaannya agar tidak nampak meluap-luap. Begitulah seharusnya, namun...

"Kotori-chan! Ohayou!" sapa sang gadis membuyarkan seluruh usaha relaksasi Kotori. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat menatapnya. "K.. Kotori-chan?"

Tanpa berusaha memperhatikan detailnya dia mengeluarkan bingkisan kue kecil dari dalam tasnya. "Ini untukmu", katanya sembari tersenyum ramah. "Silahkan dinikmati. Ini adalah hasil usaha kecil-kecilan dari keluargaku.

"Kue Manju?"

"Haik, keluarga kami menjual jajanan kue manis. Kue manju ini adalah salah satu andalan dari toko kami. – yah, walaupun yang isi kacang merah itu tidak terlalu enak, sih – Ah, pokoknya, meskipun rasanya tidak terlalu enak seperti kue cake ala barat tapi silahkan menikmatinya, yah?"

Kotori sedikit bengong ketika menyimak perkataan anak itu. Sejenak, sukmanya telah meninggalkan raganya menuju awan kayang ke tujuh selama perputaran waktu terjadi namun itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah dia menyadari bahwa mimik gadis itu mulai berubah menjadi khawatir.

"aa...aaahh, a-aku makan sekarang. I-itadakimasu! Umm, enak! Kue ini pasti jajanan terenak yang pernah aku makan!" ujar Kotori dengan mulut penuh. Honoka memperhatikan itu dan tersenyum. Lalu, dia memberikan sebuah kartu nama kepadanya, "Silahkan main ke rumahku kalau kamu menyukainya."

Kotori menerima itu dengan gugup, dia memperhatikan alamat tersebut. Toko Homura, tertulis disana namun dia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah alamat rumahnya. Bukankah itu berarti itu adalah rumahnya juga?! Kotori menjadi antusias menerima itu apalagi letak rumah tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya tinggal.

Dan gadis itu pergi,

.

Derap langkah yang terdengar mantap menggema di lorong sekitar kelas. Sementara para siswi mulai berteriak dengan _hype_ mereka menyambutnya namun sang 'pusat perhatian' walaupun sepertinya dia malah ingin menghilang dari tempat itu.

Namun, tingkahnya berubah kembali serius ketika menghadapi sang rival yang tersenyum remeh memandangnya. Kakak kelasnya beserta peralatan P3K, oh sahabatnya yang memiliki kantung udara besar di bemper depannya itu sedang bersandar di sisi tangga utama. Seandainya mungkin, dia ingin sekali menjorokkan sang rival jatuh ke lantai dengan keras tapi tetap saja tidak ada gunanya, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Lagipula, itulah gunanya _airbag_ , kan?

"Benar, kan? Ketua OSIS?!"

.

"Ohayou..." sapa Umi yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Baru saja dia tiba di dalam kelas tersebut namun perutnya rasanya sudah meraung-raung. Itu adalah neraka kecil yang sukses di bentuk sebelumnya. Aroma kue favoritnya, kue manju terasa pekat di dalam kelas.

Dan, aroma menggoda tersebut sudah berada tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Eh, Honoka-san?"

"Umi-chan, silahkan dicicipi!" gadis berambut coklat ginger itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan tatakan kue berisikan senbei dan kue manju yang sudah terbuka kepadanya. Umi yang terkejut justru nampak kewalahan menghadapi perlakuan tersebut namun pada akhirnya dia juga tetap memakannya.

Satu gigitan. Cukup satu kue manju yang remah-remahnya ada di dalam mulutnya namun itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Umi mengalami reaksi yang sama diberikan oleh Kotori. Dia melompat kegirangan seolah baru saja menemukan utopianya sendiri.

"Eh, ini enak sekali! Serius!"

"Benarkah?! Nah, apakah kamu suka? Kamu mau aku bawakan kue ini lagi? Kalau begitu aku punya satu permintaan kepadamu!"

Dia tersenyum penuh maksud kepada atlit kyudo kebanggaan Otonokizaka tersebut. Sang gadis yang dituju nampak bingung dengan seribu tanda tanya. Sementara Kotori yang melihat itu nampak sedikit kecewa melihat sahabatnya bercakap mesra dengan orang yang dia taksir.

.

* * *

.

 **Part 3**

 **Satu Minggu Kemudian.**

Sambil menyenderkan kepala di pagar, Kousaka Honoka nampak berwajah masam bersama dengan Kotori Minami yang berada disebelahnya dengan senyum meringis. Itu tidak terjadi di dalam area sekolah dan tidak sedang memakai seragam sekolah. Tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah di depan ring terluar sebuah gedung olah raga, Nippon Budokan.

Alasan mengapa mereka berdua ada di luar sekarang bukanlah suatu keisengan belaka melainkan karena suara keras Honoka saat memberikan dukungan untuk salah satu partisipan yang hadir dan oleh panitia itu dinilai sebagai kegiatan menganggu jalannya kompetisis kyudo yang sedang berlangsung sehingga dia diusir paksa. Pertandingan yang memiliki aturan kebudayaan daerah yang sakral itu sejatinya ketat dengan berbagai macam aturan sehingga tidak bisa sembarangan untuk berkehendak bebas termasuk bagi para penontonnya, apalagi pertandingan ini membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

"Ah, pasti kalah lagi..." keluhnya menghela nafas panjang. Kotori pada saat itu masih berada disana menjadi bingung dengan perkataan anak tersebut.

"Honoka, kamu tidak boleh mengatakan seperti itu. Umi-chan sampai sekarang masih bertandang di dalam. Coba bayangkan perasaannya apabila dia mendengar perkataanmu sekarang. Dia pasti akan sedih."

Tapi perkataan itupun tidak mempan menghalau keresahan hatinya, "aku tahu, insting HonkHonk-ku tidak pernah salah. Yosh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita taruhan. Apabila Umi-chan kalah maka kamu harus mengikuti kemauanku?"

Mendengar itu Kotori menjadi salah tingkah, pasalnya hukuman tersebut tidak terdengar seperti hukuman bahkan tanpa taruhan konyol tersebut dia tetap akan bersamanya. Jadi, mengapa dia tiba-tiba mengajaknya? Apakah dia sudah menyerah dengan Umi? Mm.. lebih dari itu apa maksud dari ini sebetulnya?!

" _Aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk mengangkat popularitas sekolah ini!"_ gumamnya tanpa dia sadari. Terlambat, perkataan itu sudah terdengar oleh Kotori.

"Ehh, Honoka-chan? Kamu masih memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan sekolah? M.. Maksudmu kau bersungguh-sungguh untuk melakukan itu? mengapa itu mengganggumu? Bukankah akan lebih mudah apabila kamu menyerah dan menjadi siswi normal seperti biasa?"

Kotori Minami, anak kepala sekolah itu sungguh terheran dengan tindak tanduk anak baru tersebut yang seolah-olah bertindak dapat menyelamatkan sekolahnya. Dia tahu bahwa sekolah ini memang memiliki sejarah yang sangat panjang. Nenek Honoka bahkan pernah bersekolah disini itu berarti Otonokizaka sudah berusia lebih dari 50 tahun. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak pernah tahu sejarah sekolah ini, alasan mengapa ibunya menjabat kepala sekolah tidak lain karena permintaan Yayasan Akademi yang hampir bangkut dan tidak berdaya untuk mengolah guru pengajar mereka, bahkan mereka telah berencana menutup sekolah lainnya, di sebuah daerah di Uchiura.

" _Daijoubu_..." gadis itu tersenyum dengan cerahnya membelakangi matahari di atasnya. "Selama ada mimpi pasti bakalan ada kenyataan yang akan terwujud, kan?. Aku percaya itu! melakukan sesuatu yang kamu mampu untuk mencapai impianmu adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa. Lagipula, itulah yang disebut masa muda, kan?"

Kotori kehabisan kata-kata saat menatap senyuman itu dan pada akhirnya dia menyerah untuk berdebat dan mengakhirinya dengan anggukan bersahaja. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak menghina mimpi orang lain dan dia telah belajar bahwa gadis yang ada di depan matanya ini merupakan gadis yang penuh mimpi dan berusaha keras untuk mewujudkannya. Mimpi yang mungkin bisa keberhasilannya cuma 30%?, 10%? namun itupun tetap saja adalah mimpi yang patut untuk dihargai.

Pada akhirnya Umi keluar dari gedung olah raga tersebut. Kepalanya yang tertunduk kesal telah menjelaskan banyak hal bahwa dia telah kalah telak di dalam pertandingan ini. Honoka dan Kotori yang melihat itu tidak berusaha mengajaknya berbicara malahan Kotori maju terlebih dulu untuk memberikan pundaknya yang segera dipeluk oleh gadis ikemen tersebut dan membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya. Sementara Honoka yang memandang itu hanya bisa mengusap poni depan rambut hitam kebiruan itu untuk segera reda.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah bersama-sama menuju halte bis yang sama. Seharusnya perjalanan itu tidak akan memakan waktu 10 menit namun ketika pandangan mereka teralihkan ke sudut kota lain maka rencana pulang itu telah dikesampingkan pula.

Itu adalah Akihabara, sudut tepi lain dari ujung daerah Kanda terletak disana. Seolah ditelan dalam keramaian lalu lalang orang banyak mereka tiba-tiba sampai kepada sebuah papan layar digital raksasa yang menempel di sebuah bangunan modern, UTX. Itu adalah iklan pengumuman konser grup idola sekolah mereka. Honoka menatap ke sekelilingnya bagaimana banyak orang yang berteriak gegap gempita untuk menyambut suara merdu dari ketiga orang yang sebenarnya tidak ada disana.

Aneh, pikirnya.

Namun pemikiran itu adalah ujung pintu untuk membuka pemikiran berikutnya. Dengan begitu banyak orang yang antusias semacam ini tentu saja akan mudah untuk mempromosikan sekolah itu. tidak, lebih tepatnya bahkan sekolah yang baru sekali dia dengar namanya itu tidak perlu apa-apa untuk bisa menjadi terkenal. Hal yang membuat ini semua bisa terjadi adalah karena satu hal, itu adalah buah pemikiran berikutnya yang terkandung dalam senyumannya.

"Eh _, school idol_? Hmm, patut dicoba."

.

* * *

.

 **Part 4**

"NGGAK MAU!"

Keesokan harinya, Mendadak Umi keluar dari ruang kelasnya dengan terbirit-birit. Disusul di belakangnya ada Honoka yang masih menenteng sebuah majalah gadis terbuka. Pada lembaran artikel yang terbuka terdapat rubik idola yang memasang foto idola yang mereka lihat kemarin.

"Hei, Umi-chan! Aku kan masih belum memberitahumu tentang rencanaku kan?!"

"Aku tahu niat busukmu! Kamu pasti memaksaku untuk ikut kehendakmu dan menjadi _school idol_ , kan?!" tunjuk Umi dengan suara tinggi. Sementara itu Honoka yang mendengar itu nampak kaget, "eh, b-bagaimana kamu tahu itu?!"

Tanpa berusaha menunggu jawaban Honoka berakhir dia segera memilih untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Kejar-kejaran di pagi hari itupun berlangsung dengan heboh. Umi berpikir bahwa Honoka pasti telah kehilangan jejak bayangannya namun itu tidak dapat terjadi karena suara lengkingan dari para anak kelas satu yang berasal dari official fans club Umi Sonoda. Mereka dengan antusias menyoraki keberadaan sang idola yang sedang mati-matian untuk bersembunyi.

Dan sebuah tapak sepatu perlahan-lahan mulai terdengar dari ujung koridor. Bersamaan dengan itu para _fangirl_ itu mulai bubar secara acak menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Suara itu semakin mendekat beserta dengan degup jantung Umi yang berdetak kencang. Dan tiba-tiba suara langkah itu telah berhenti. Sahut suara derap itu telah berganti kepada suara manusia normal.

"Ke-Te-Mu."

Suara itu terdengar agak kelam. Perubahan suasana itu tidak hanya berlaku bagi Umi bahkan dia telah berubah, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa kekhawatirkan melainkan rasa amarah yang kembali muncul. Itu karena...

.

Honoka masih terus mencari keberadaan Umi Sonoda namun keberadaannya terhalang oleh kakak kelas yang secara tiba-tiba menegurnya karena berlarian di koridor sekolah. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus membuyarkan tujuan awalnya dan bersiap menerima hukuman dari wakil ketua OSIS yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Jadi, jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kamu berlari di koridor kelas tadi?" tanyanya dengan penuh wibawa. Honoka mendengar itu namun dia nampaknya tidak mampu berkelit untuk memberikan jawaban yang konyol. Seperti jawaban ["aku tadi sedang mengejar temanku yang kabur karena tidak mau diajak bergabung ke dalam grup idola."] Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang yah tersenyum saja.

"Honoka, benar itu namamu kan? Anak kelas dua yang baru saja pindah dari Koto-ku. Jadi penasaran, apa alasanmu repot-repot pindah ke sekolah yang mau di tutup ini? Apakah kamu ada masalah dengan sekolah lamamu?" tanya Nozomi heran.

"Ah, bukan begitu senpai. Aku cuma ingin merasakan belajar di sekolah yang sama tempat dimana Ibu dan Nenekku dulu pernah belajar."

"Cuma itu saja?" tanyanya mencoba memancing namun Honoka tetap bersikukuh untuk tetap menganggukkan kepala saja. "Yah sudahlah, kamu boleh keluar sekarang. Jangan diulangi lagi yah?"

"Haik!" Honoka lalu segera menuju pintu namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berbalik. "Umm, senpai, kalau aku boleh tanya bagaimana yah cara mendirikan klub di sekolah ini?"

Kali ini giliran senpainya yang menjadi heran.

.

"Duh, kemana yah kedua anak itu?" gumam Kotori Minami yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Sudah 10 menit berlalu semenjak kedua anak itu pergi namun kepergiannya telah terganggu pada saat langkahnya sampai ke depan sebuah pintu. Ruangan sakral yang tidak sembarang murid Otonokizaka memasukinya bahkan jika tidak terpaksa maka mereka tidak akan pernah memilih untuk sukarela memasukinya. Dan dari dalam ruangan tersebut seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Okaa-san?" dia membuka pintu itu dan mendapati wanita yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya itu sedang menatap kaca jendela depan.

"Ah, ternyata itu beneran kamu yah? padahal mama cuma asal tebak saja tadi. Tehehehe..."

"ibu memanggilku?"

"Ah, semacam itu. bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah anak baru itu sudah menjadi temanmu? Lalu apa yang sedang kamu lakukan sekarang? Ah, yang terpenting. Jadi, bagaimana dengan itu..."

Kotori mendengar itu namun dia tidak sedang ingin merespon balik bahkan sebaliknya dia mengatupkan bibirnya dan terus tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu dia menundukkan kepala dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Suasana lorong ke kantor kepala sekolah itu selalu kosong. Dari depan pintu dia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan kemudian sesuatu yang asing dari diri Kotori mulai berubah, dia seperti melepaskan karakter aslinya dan berubah menjadi sosok minami yang lain. Tiba-tiba saja dengan seluruh tenaganya dia mulai berteriak dengan seluruh nafas yang ada di dalam paru-parunya kepada pintu depan tersebut.

"AKU INI ANAKMU! BUKAN ALAT KEKUASAANMU!"

.

Secara kebetulan ketiga siswi kelas dua tiba-tiba bertemu kembali di depan halaman sekolah. Pada awalnya Honoka yang bersemangat untuk menjelaskan mimpinya kepada Umi tentang klub school idol yang akan didirikannya namun tiba-tiba Umi menyela perkataannya dengan mata agak sembab.

"Baiklah. Pokoknya, kamu mau membentuk _school ido,l_ kan? Kamu mau jadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan sekolah ini, kan? Aku gak peduli tentang tetek bengek rencanamu selama kamu berhasil membuktikan bahwa kamu mampu berguna bagi sekolah ini maka aku ikut!"

"Sertakan aku juga!" seru Kotori tidak sabaran. "Kalau itu rencanamu selama kamu bisa membuktikan bahwa kegiatan non-formal adalah cara belajar efektif bagi sekolah maka aku tidak akan pernah menentangmu. Pada dasarnya, aku akan terus mendukungmu walaupun sekonyol apapun rencamu itu.

Honoka tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi kepada dua sahabat barunya yang baru saja dia tinggalkan sebentar namun agaknya rencana berikutnya yang sudah ada di dalam rencananya akan berlangsung tanpa masalah. Apapun yang terjadi kedepannya dia akan mencoba untuk mengatasi setiap rintangan sembari menapak anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka semakin tinggi.


	4. Beginner

.

Bab 4: **Beginner**

.

* * *

.

 **Part 1**

Itu adalah jam makan siang.

Trio siswi kelas dua itu duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang untuk menikmati bekal makan siang mereka. Sembari ramah tamah, kedua temannya yang sudah menghabiskan makan siang itu mulai membahas konsep idol grup sekolah mana yang sesuai dengan citra mereka. Pada dasarnya mereka hendak meniru A-RISE yang juga berjumlah 3 orang namun tidak terlalu glamor seperti tingkah mereka.

Itu adalah pembicaraan yang menuju jalan buntu karena tidak ada perkembangan signifikan yang bisa dicapai, belum lagi masalah jumlah anggota mereka yang sangat kurang untuk bisa membentuk sebuah klub sekolah benar-benar membuat pusing Honoka setelah negosiasi dengan wakil ketua OSIS kemarin berlangsung alot. Pada dasarnya Nozomi berjanji untuk mempertimbangkan pembentukkan klub itu apabila mereka telah berhasil mengumpulkan 6 orang. Itu berarti mereka tinggal butuh 3 orang baru lagi dan yang sulit disini adalah siapa orang yang tepat untuk diajak? Bagaimanapun juga pembicaraan itu buyar ketika...

" **... Jadilah Temanku!"**

Sebuah teriakan lumayan keras cukup menggaung di telinga Honoka ketika mendengar gadis yang rambut pendeknya berwarna sama dengan dia sedang berdiri di samping kirinya. Dengan penuh percaya diri gadis tomboy itu mendatangi kakak kelas yang tidak dikenalinya di bawah pohon besar yang rimbun itu sambil merentangkan jabat salam tangannya.

"Humm... Tentu, Kenapa nggak?!" jawab sang gadis rambut coklat ginger tersebut dengan senyuman lebar sambil terus melahap rotinya. Sementara itu Kotori dan Umi saling berpandangan karena tidak mengenalinya hanya saja tatapan tersebut tidak terpengaruh olehnya, bahkan...

"Sungguh?! Yay!" sang gadis kucing penuh semangat itu berteriak layaknya orang yang baru saja mengalahkan bandar judi dan mengeruk semua harta mereka tapi yang dilakukan hanyalah merangkul kakak kelasnya secara spontan dan segera pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kayo-chin... Kayo-chin, hari ini aku berhasil mendapatkan 1 teman lagi di sekolah ini...! Aku hebat kan?!". Gadis tomboy itu dengan manja memegang tangan sahabatnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana sedang memperhatikan dia dengan pandangan cemas. Tanpa banyak berbicara gadis berkacamata itu segera menarik lengan sang gadis kucing tersebut dan menyeretnya pergi meninggalkan pohon rindang tersebut setelah membungkukkan badan di hadapan kakak kelas mereka.

"Humm, Honoka, memangnya kamu kenal dia?" tanya Umi yang spontan berdiri disebelahnya dengan penuh pandangan heran dan ajaib saat melihat tingkah adik kelasnya barusan. Dia tidak menjawabnya pandangannya seolah sedang melayang jauh ke suatu tempat. Dan dia hanya bergumam,

"...Ke-te-mu."

.

* * *

.

 **Part 2**

Gadis kucing itu menggerutu kesal kepada gadis berkacamata yang sedang tertawa cengengesan disampingnya itu.

"Moo, Kayo-chin kamu seharusnya berkenalan dengan mereka juga! Kenapa kamu malah menarik tanganku menjauhi mereka? Bukankah kamu sendiri yang berkata bahwa kamu ingin lebih dekat dengan para senpai?"

Kayo-chin alias Hanayo Koizumi nampaknya tidak mau mendengar ocehan sahabatnya namun dia sama sekali tidak berusaha menyesali perbuatannya bahkan dia merasa apa yang dia lakukan tadi sudah benar. Rin telah bertindak keterlaluan dengan pergi menemui mereka tanpa permisi dan sopan santun kepada para senpainya.

Ruang kelas 1-A masih cukup asing bagi para murid kelasnya. Maklum tidak hanya karena mereka adalah murid baru melainkan juga karena mereka didapuk sebagai murid angkatan terakhir sekolah ini. Suasana sepi segera menyebar di lantai dasar tersebut manakala beberapa gadis lainnya mencoba mengintip ke ruang kelas sebelahnya yang telah kosong.

Sebuah mitos baru segera beredar di anak kelas satu.

Katanya sekolah ini mau ditutup setelah ada kasus bunuh diri pada murid korban bully yang terjadi pada salah satu ruang kelas sebelah kiri dan menghantui seluruh murid di ruangan tersebut.

Katanya kelas yang ada di sebelah kanan dikonfirmasi pernah diajar oleh guru yang bersosok tinggi layaknya pemain basket namun tidak mempunyai kaki.

Katanya sekolah ini akan berubah menjadi rumah hantu tepat setelah jam 6 sore. Sehingga seluruh murid diwajibkan pulang sebelum jam 5 sore.

Katanya ruang musik itu berhantu dan pada waktu tertentu akan terdengar bunyi orang sedang memainkan piano

Katanya

Katanya...

Katanya dan katanya...

Seluruh cerita palsu ini selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan para guru yang mengajar disana. Hampir seluruh murid mempercayai itu namun ada juga yang tidak mempercayai itu. contohnya: Gadis berambut merah yang berada di pojok ruangan. Dia dengan sepakat akan menutup rapat telinganya terhadap cerita-cerita hantu misteri semacam itu, bahkan dengan tegas dia akan mengatakan bahwa "itu hoax!" kepada teman-temannya.

Memang itulah kenyataannya namun tidak berarti seluruh informasi itu adalah salah, sih.

.

Honoka baru saja selesai mengelilingi sekitar sekolah untuk membagikan selebaran ajakan membentuk klub. Kakinya serasa mau mati rasa karena sedemikian keras dia membagikan undangan tapi tetap saja tidak ada satupun siswi yang tertarik menerima selebaran tersebut.

Dia sejenak bersandar ke batang pohon rimbun yang berdiri di belakang halaman sekolah. Waktu itu tidak ada siapapun disana. Langit senja berpadu dengan angin sepoi-sepoi di bawah pohon yang teduh telah melanda kulitnya. Setidaknya ini bisa menjadi salah satu pelipur lara kepada maksud hatinya yang gagal tercapai.

Beberapa kali dia memikirkan cara yang baik untuk mengajak mereka. Yah, kali ini targetnya adalah anak kelas 1. Dia sudah menyerah mengajak anak kelas 2 yang sudah sering ditemuinya atau kepada para senpai kelas 3 yang lebih menyibukkan diri mereka dengan les tambahan.

Langit senja ini terasa begitu mendung, angin akhir musim semi ini mungkin mulai terasa panas sehingga menyebabkan kulit menjadi kering. Honoka semakin tertunduk lesu karena kehilangan inspirasinya. Dia berpikir bahwa cara ini juga tidak mudah, ini semua sia-sia. Dia tidak mungkin bisa berhasil. "sebaiknya aku menyer..."

Perkataan selanjutnya kemudian telah terhenti.

Itu adalah sebuah suara.

Alunan musik yang berasal dari ruangan yang telah dilupakan oleh penghuni sekolah.

Suara itu adalah...

.

Entah sejak kapan dia bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Sejenak dia ragu bahwa kunci ini adalah milik seseorang namun tulisan yang tergurat di besi kunci tersebut menunjukkan bahwa kunci ini milik salah satu ruangan sekolah Otonokizaka. Pada awalnya dia ingin segera mengembalikannya ke ruang guru namun karena keisengannya untuk menyelidiki maka dia mencoba satu per satu kunci disana dan dia menemukan rahasia ini.

Pintu ruang musik itu terbuka dengan instrumen musik yang telah tertutup kain putih dan mulai berdebu. Ruangan ini sudah ditinggalkan dan sebentar lagi akan dihancurkan. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum memikirkan itu. Sembari menutup gorden dan pintu rapat-rapat dia lalu membuka salah satu instrumen favoritnya.

Sebuah grand piano itu lalu dibersihkannya dengan hati-hati. Setelah membuat beberapa pengaturan tentang perbaikan kunci instrumen dan pengaturan cahaya maka dia memulai melentikkan jemarinya kepada tuts piano tersebut.

Itu adalah awal sebuah misteri sekolah Otonokizaka yang baru mulai lahir

Sebuah piano yang berbunyi dengan sendirinya di ruangan yang telah ditinggalkan.

.

Umi dan Kotori bertemu kembali dengan beberapa selebaran di tangan mereka. Berbeda dengan Umi, beban yang di bawa Kotori nampak lebih ringan karena sudah banyak selebaran yang telah dia bagikan. Kotori lalu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan namun dia tidak bisa menemukan Honoka. Begitu juga Umi yang bingung dengan menghilangnya otak rencana ini.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, salah satu mitos baru akan segera terjadi setelah ini. Umi dan Kotori lalu memutuskan untuk bergegas pulang bukan karena mereka takut dengan mitos itu namun mereka lebih takut ketinggalan jadwal bis.

Tapi, dimana Honoka?

Belum lama mereka mempertanyakan itu tiba-tiba sosok yang dibicarakan telah muncul. Berbeda dengan mimik muka cerah yang biasanya. Kali ini dia nampak lebih muram dengan awan mendung yang seakan-akan tampak di belakangnya. Dan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, dia tidak nampak sedang sendirian. Ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan yang lebih aneh adalah Honoka sedang menggandeng tangan anak tersebut.

.

* * *

.

 **Part 3**

"Oh, jadi ini anggota _school idol_ yang kamu banggakan itu?" perkataan dari anak asing itu segera membuyarkan lamunan Honoka ketika dia menyadari bahwa kehadiran Umi dan Kotori sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Asemm, aku melamun lagi... tehehehe! Haik. Inilah orang yang aku bicarakan tadi, Maki-chan. Ini adalah Umi dan Kotori. Kami akan menjadi school idol untuk Otonokizaka. kami bertiga akan menyelamatkan sekolah ini! YES WE CAN!"

Honoka tiba-tiba mengubah mood pembicaraannya dengan seketika. Layaknya sebuah lampu pijar yang baru saja ditekan tombol switch-nya bahkan kedua gadis itu sudah lupa bahwa muka Honoka tadi sempat muram. Alasan mengapa dia mengesampingkan itu adalah kehadiran anak kelas satu yang nampak angkuh di sebelahnya.

"H-Honoka, dia siapa? Mengapa kamu menggandeng tangannya? Dia kenalanmu, kah? Atau jangan-jangan dia mau bergabung dengan kita yah?!" kata Umi dengan antusias mencoba menyalami gadis berambut merah itu.

"T-Tunggu! Mou, senpai! Tolong hentikan itu! aku tidak berminat bergabung dengan kalian tahu! Alasan mengapa aku ada disini yah karena dia! Kenapa tidak kalian suruh senpai ini saja untuk menjelaskannya?!"

Dengan tanggapan tersebut Honoka menyambut perkataan itu dengan senyum cengengesan lebar di wajahnya. Kousaka Honoka tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini kepada ketiga orang tersebut.

Mengapa dia mengajak Maki menemui Umi dan Kotori atau mengapa Maki harus bersama dengan mereka sekarang!

.

Itu dimulai 10 menit yang lalu saat Honoka sedang bersandar teduh di bawah pohon untuk beristirahat setelah kelelahan mengelilingi sekolah.

"?"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak, dia tidak sedang memandang sesuatu lebih tepatnya dia sedang menyimak sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Sebuah suara alunan melodi lembut yang samar-samar mencoba menghilang di tengah hembusan angin namun masih dapat beresonasi di sekitar lingkungan itu.

Jadi...

Honoka Kousaka yang menjadi penasaran akan hal tersebut lalu semakin mempertajam telinganya dan langkah itu membawa dia kepada suatu ruangan asing. Letak ruangan itu berada di belakang gedung sekolah, tidak ada seorangpun yang melintasi daerah ini bahkan orang dengan mudah mengkategorikan daerah ini sebagai gudang usang atau tempat sampah atau semacam itu.

[Huh? Aku tidak ingat Otonokizaka memiliki ruangan ini? ruangan musik yah? pasti ini adalah ruang yang sudah terbengkalai dan tidak pernah digunakan. Tapi suara itu berasal dari sini? Heh, pintunya terbuka? Apakah ada seseorang di ruangan ini? h-hantu?!]

Ruangan itu lumayan gelap dibandingkan suasana di luar gedung yang nampak cerah. Ventilasi jendela di ruangan ini sengaja ditutupi oleh kertas koran sehingga menyisakan beberapa celah untuk sinar matahari bisa menghiasi ruangan ini dengan cahaya remang-remangnya. Ini juga menjelaskan mengapa ruangan in tidak terlalu nampak dari luar.

Dan, seorang gadis ada di dalam ruangan remang-remang itu sendirian. Alasan dia ada disana dan mengapa suara misteris berada di ruangan inipun menjadi jelas. Karena...

" _Saa! Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta.. watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru..."_

" _Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai.."_

Permainannya dilakukan secara mahir. Keahliannya untuk menyentuh tuts piano tersebut dengan mata tertutup membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar menguasai permainan tersebut.

Sebuah rahasia telah terungkap dan karena itulah alasan mengapa Honoka ada disana. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah apakah sosok yang dia lihat di depan matanya ini adalah manusia sungguhan? Sesungguhnya hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikan itu yaitu dia sendiri harus menyentuhnya. Tapi, kalau dia ternyata setan sungguhan? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia harus bisa membuktikan itu! jika tidak dia pasti akan mati penasaran dan untuk melakukannya tanpa menimbulkan resiko adalah dengan bisa memastikan apakah sosok tersebut memiliki kaki dan untuk itu dia memerlukan cahaya. Jadi apa yang bisa dia lakukan berikutnya adalah...

"kreeeekkkkk! BAMM!"

Pintu itu didorong dengan sangat keras hingga engsel pintunya hampir lepas. Oleh karena dia menendang pintu tersebut sehingga mau tidak mau intensitas cahaya yang berasal dari luar segera menyerbu membunuh kegelapan ruangan tersebut dan...

"KYAAA! SILAU!" gadis itu berteriak. Honoka Kousaka yang telah memastikan bahwa sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut adalah manusia normal segera memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah tegar seolah tidak ingin kehilangan wibawa, dia sadar apabila dia melakukannya dengan setengah-setengah atau cengengesan maka itu membuat citra dirinya semakin buruk di mata orang asing itu.

"NU~HUN!" ucapnya penuh percaya diri. Sekarang dia melihat seutuhnya siapa orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini, seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kelopak mata berwarna ungu sedang meringkuk ketakutan di balik grad piano seperti orang yang habis digrebek razia oleh petugas berwajib. Honoka melihat sosok gadis itu dari bawah kaki hingga atas kepalanya.

"Ee..to, tolong jangan takut. Kamu ini manusia kan? Ehm, anak kelas satu yah? jarang sekali aku bisa melihat pianis secara langsung. Ternyata kamu jago yah main musiknya? Btw, kamu disini sendirian? Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu memandang Honoka dengan pandangan cukup heran. Namun sang senpai tidak memperdulikan itu dan semakin mendekatinya hingga kedua jemari tangan yang panjang itu dia genggam. Tatapan matanya begitu fokus untuk menatap matanya dengan senyum mengembang seolah baru saja berjumpa dengan manusia lainnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah tersesat di dalam hutan sekian lama.

"Ma.. Maki. Nishikino Maki." ucapnya agak ragu. Pandangan matanya ke arah bawah seolah pasrah. "Apa yang senpai lakukan disini? Apakah anda ingin melaporkanku kepada guru karena telah menerobos ruangan ini tanpa ijin?"

"Ehh, enggak kok. Aku cuma kagum dengan permainan pianomu yang indah. Kamu juga cantik pasti pas untuk menjadi idol. Jadi, aku cuma ada satu permintaan kepadamu. Jadilah _school idol_!"

"hah?!"

"Idol? Iya, Idol yang itu! Apakah kamu tidak pernah tahu itu? gadis yang tampil di atas panggung untuk menari, menyanyi dan menghibur para penonton yang menyoraki kita. Lalu, akhir-akhir ini trend school idol sudah berkembang pesat di jepang, bahkan hampir seluruh sekolah sekarang sudah memiliki grup idola mereka sendiri. Karena itulah aku yakin apabila kamu bergabung dengan grup kita maka kita bisa menjadi _school idol_ yang hebat!"

Sementara Honoka terus mengutarakan maksudnya. Maki Nishikino yang mendengarkan itu terus membantahnya dengan jawaban 'hah?' seolah tidak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengerti.

(...)

"...Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Nah, begitulah Maki-chan! Dengan permainan musikmu dan suaramu yang merdu, kamu adalah tipe idola yang cocok! Mau yah? yah? yah?!"

"Aku.. menolak. Musik idol? Aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar genre musik seperti itu. lagipula, apabila school idol itu sehebat itu bukankah kamu sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa aku?! Itu juga kalau kalian bisa terkenal."

"err, tentang itu.. masalahnya kita masih kekurangan orang untuk membentuk klub sendiri." Honoka bergumam tidak jelas. "Pokoknya, School Idol itu keren! Hora, coba lihat ini!" Honoka mengeluarkan smart phonenya dan memutar lagu 'Private Wars dari A-RISE'.

"Lihat nih! Mereka itu bersinar, kan? Pakaiannya juga imut, mereka dikenal luas oleh orang banyak! Pokoknya, mereka itu terkenal, deh!"

Maki mendengar itu namun sesuatu reaksi mulai muncul ketika dia menunjukkan foto A-RISE tersebut kepadanya. Ada ekspresi terkejut yang membuat alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika membicarakan itu.

"Oh, itu... Baiklah, aku sudah sedikit paham, mungkin. Kalau begitu biar aku tanyakan satu pertanyaan singkat. Apakah kalian sudah pernah membentuk grupnya? Namanya? Lagunya? Kostumnya? Lalu bagaimana caranya kamu mendapatkan dana untuk menjalankan itu semua? Apakah kamu pernah belajar tentang manajemen kelompok?! Memangnya sekolah ini sudah mengijinkan pembentukan grup ini?!"

"Err, tentang itu..." Honoka hanya bisa tersenyum serampangan sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya yang semakin memerah. "Ehehehehe..."

"Eh, _masaka_... jangan bilang kalau kamu sama sekali belum pernah memikirkan itu?! Senpai, kamu itu payah! Sudahlah, pembicaraan ini sudah selesai." Maki menutup pembicaraannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maki-chan! Tunggu! Baiklah, aku mengaku, aku mengerti! Kamu benar ketika mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman tentang dunia idol. Kamu juga benar ketika mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali orang yang payah dan tidak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku sekali tidak dapat melakukan itu. Kini, aku memiliki teman-teman yang akan menolongku untuk mewujudkan mimpiku. Aku yakin aku pasti ini akan berhasil! Karena itulah aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah!"

Begitulah Honoka menutup perkataannya. Pada akhirnya bukannya Maki yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan musik untuk segera pulang malahan Honoka yang menyeret tangan Maki pergi untuk menemui Umi dan Kotori yang sedang menunggu dirinya.

Pada waktu itu hari masih gelap dan pembicaraan ini masih saja diteruskan oleh mereka.

.

"jadi begitulah ceritanya... tehehe..." sang gadis berpita kuning itu tertawa tanpa arah ketika menceritakan ulang kejadian tersebut. Saat itu Umi dan Kotori hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan menghela nafas untuk merespon kelakuan Honoka yang terlalu memaksa.

Umi sembari memegang kedua pundak Maki lalu mengucapkan permintaan maaf mewakili Honoka yang sudah menganggu aktivitasnya. Kemudian gadis itu dipersilahkan pulang untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Pada saat itu langit senja di Otonokizaka sudah menyerupai warna rambut anak itu. Kousaka Honoka hanya bisa bengong ketika dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Umi Sonoda karena tidak bertingkah sopan layaknya seorang kakak kelas yang normal.

Ketiga anak kelas dua itu hanya bisa menghela nafas karena merasa usaha mereka yang tidak menghasilkan apa-apa ini hanya sia-sia belaka. Pada akhirnya mereka meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Honoka kemudian maju selangkah di depan mereka dan menghirup udara musim semi itu lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Kedua tangannya di rentangkan lebar-lebar seolah ingin terbang meninggalkan bumi. Dia tidak sedang melakukan apapun, guratan senyuman yang tersinggung di bibirnya sedang mengucapkan kata isyarat yang tak terbentuk, sebuah suara tercipta, sebuah kata keluar dari mulutnya. Itu bukanlah kata-kata penyemangat malahan itu membentuk sebuah alunan seni suara, sebuah lagu bersenandung berasal darinya.

" _...datte, kanousei kanjitanda. Sou da.. susume!"_

" _Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru"_

"Ho... Honoka?!"

"Ahh, benar! Itu dia! itu dia! Itu dia! kita harus tetap melakukannya! Kita harus tetap melakukannya karena kita tidak tahu masa depan di depan kita! Karena itulah kita harus terus maju dan melakukannya. Apabila tidak kita pasti akan menyesali itu! Lets... GO!"

Kousaka Honoka tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang masih kebingungan dengan maksud ucapannya memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka dan berlari maju ke arah depan dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dia sudah memutuskannya, dia tidak ingin memilih jalan keraguan malahan menjalaninya dengan penuh asa!

Sementara kedua teman barunya ini mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah laku anak ini dan hanya bisa tertawa terkikih dengan keputusannya itu. mereka tidak mampu menghentikan semangatnya malahan dialah yang telah mempengaruhi mereka berdua sehingga sampai pada keadaan saat ini. Umi dan Kotori lalu memilih untuk berlari menyusul anak itu. tempat baru yang ingin ditunjukkan olehnya, mereka juga ingin mengetahuinya. Berlari mengejar mimpi mereka bersama-sama.


	5. Eien Pressure

Bab 5: **Eien Pressure**

.

* * *

.

 **Part 1**

Sore hari kembali menjelang gedung SMA Otonokizaka dan Kousaka Honoka juga kembali mengunjungi ruangan musik seperti halnya hari kemarin. Kira-kira sudah berlalu 3 hari semenjak pertemuan mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan langkah riang dan santai Honoka membuka pintu itu namun sesuatu yang berbeda mulai nampak ketika dia menatap isi ruangan tersebut sekarang.

Tempat itu terlihat lebih terang dan terbuka daripada biasanya. Sinar matahari yang sebelumnya takut untuk memasuki ruangan tak berpenghuni itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Kertas-kertas koran yang menutupi seluruh kaca jendela telah sirna dan sudah tidak ada lagi debu yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Ruangan ini nampak jauh lebih bersih daripada kemarin. Ruangan musik itu tampak jauh lebih bermakna ketika selesai dibersihkan ketimbang menjadi tempat gudang.

Di ruangan ini Honoka tidaklah sendirian, anak berambut merah itu juga ada disana namun dia juga tidak sedang sendirian. Di sisi kiri dan kanan gadis tersebut terdapat rekanan gadis lainnya, salah satunya memiliki potongan rambut pendek yang berbagi warna sama dengan Honoka. Gadis itu sepertinya cukup sibuk untuk menyapu ruangan tersebut bersama dengan salah seorang lainnya berambut coklat muda yang juga adalah teman satu kelasnya turut membantu disana. Total ada 3 orang di ruangan ini selain Honoka.

"Maki-chan, d-dia siapa?"

Sebuah suara terucap namun itu bukan berasal dari Honoka melainkan dari salah satu temannya, sang gadis tomboi yang berada di sebelahnya.

Maki, meskipun pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya namun tampaknya dia tidak berminat untuk menjawab itu dan bahkan dia tampak mengacuhkan keberadaan Honoka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Honoka jengkel namun detik ketika dia hendak memuntahkan protesnya, tiba-tiba salah satu gadis dari antara mereka mulai maju menghadapinya dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan kepala lalu mengajaknya untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Gadis itu berkata:

"Maaf senpai, kami masih membersihkan ruang musik sekarang. Rin Hoshizora, gadis yang di sebelah sana itu, baru saja mendapatkan ijin dari guru untuk bisa menggunakan ruang ini kembali. Karena itulah, kami sedang sibuk untuk membersihkan isi ruangan ini sekarang. Jadi, apabila senpai memang memiliki keperluan dengan Maki-chan mohon bersabar dan tunggu di luar ruangan sampai kami selesai membersihkan ruangan atau apakah mau titip pesan yang hendak disampaikan kepadanya?"

Sedikit kikuk namun sang kohai berhasil menyampaikan maksud hatinya kepada sang Senpai.

Dan Honoka juga memahami itu.

Singkatnya, oleh gadis berambut coklat teh itu Honoka diperkenankan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Seharusnya dia mengerti kalau dia sedang diusir secara halus oleh kohai-nya. Namun bukannya pergi malahan dia dengan mata berbinar-binar menggenggam kedua telapak tangan sang kohai tersebut.

"Ketemu...! Kawaii...! Benar-Benar Kawaii...! Aku akhirnya bertemu denganmu! Siapa namamu?!"

"H-Hanayo Koizumi."

"Nama yang cantik...! Nah, Hanayo-chan! Apakah kamu berminat bergabung ke grup _school idol_?"

"Ehh?!"

"Ayo bergabung bersamaku menjadi _school idol_! Kamu tahu kan tentang _school idol,_ kan?! Itu lho, Grup semacam A-RISE! Ayo kita juga bersama-sama membuat grup idola untuk sekolah Otonokizaka ini! Kalau ada anak seimut kamu di dalam grup kami tentu kita berempat bisa membuat grup _school idol_ yang terkenal di wilayah Akihabara ini. Bukan! Tidak hanya Akihabara saja tapi juga seluruh jepang! Nah, bagaimana, ide bagus, kan?!"

Sang senpai terus berceloteh tanpa henti sementara Hanayo yang mendengarkan itu hanya bisa menceracau panik saat dicerca pertanyaan aneh yang begitu banyak. Wajahnya memerah dan bisa terlihat ada asap yang keluar dari atas kepalanya, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi ulir karena tidak bisa fokus dan terus berputar-putar karena bingung, hingga...

"BAAM!" suara pintu secara kasar terbuka.

"Honoka Senpai! Tolong, jangan ganggu dia juga, yah! Kamu itu kenapa selalu menganggu saja, sih?! Sudah, jangan pernah coba-coba kembali kesini lagi, yah!"

Dengan perkataan tersebut sang gadis berambut merah itu menendang pantat senpainya hingga melesat jauh ke menuju lorong seberang luar meninggalkan ruang musik.

.

* * *

.

 **Part 2**

"Hanayo-san, maaf, yah. Aku lupa memberitahumu tentang kakak kelas aneh yang selalu membututiku sejak kemarin itu." kata Maki sembari duduk disamping Hanayo.

"Ehh, Kakak aneh? Tapi Maki-chan kamu enggak apa-apa, kan? Kamu enggak diapa-apain sama senpai itu kan?! Apa perlu aku laporkan ke guru saja?!"

"N-ndak perlu, Rin?! Sudah, jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Yang paling penting, Hanayo kamu enggak apa-apa, kan?!"

"Eee...enggak apa-apa kok. T—tapi, tadi dia bilang mau bikin grup _school idol_?. Itu beneran?!"

"Yah... entahlah, memang beberapa hari ini dia terus mengajakku untuk bergabung ke grupnya dan membuatkan musik bagi mereka padahal aku sudah jelas-jelas menolaknya. Lagipula, musik idol? Itu adalah genre musik yang sangat aneh untuk didengarkan. Aku tidak percaya bahwa jaman ini semua orang jepang cenderung menyukai musik Idol. Maksudku, ayolah... Itu sama sekali bukan pertunjukkan musik. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang menyukai musik idol! Itu cuma alat propaganda untuk mengeruk uang orang tolol yang merelakan dirinya terperangkap ke dalam dunia sesat itu. Apa bagusnya anak SMA menjadi idol? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur?! Makanya, Itu sama sekali bukan pertunjukkan musik yang elegan. Sungguh memalukan! Benar, kan? Kalian berdua juga setuju dengan pendapatku kan, Hanayo?"

Sementara Maki dengan kesal memuntahkan pemikirannya kepada kedua temannya yang mendengarkan, Rin dan Hanayo saling berpandangan. Pada awalnya mereka terus diam namun setelah tangan Maki menunjuk diri Hanayo maka mau tidak mau dia harus ikut menyetujui perkataan itu dengan suara ragu. Namun...

"Eehh?! Emm, yaaa... b-begitulah Maki-chan. Kalau begitu, Ehehehe... Sudah, yah? Permisi."

Hanayo Koizumi dengan tubuh menggigil kemudian angkat kaki dan meninggalkan ruangan musik tersebut perlahan-lahan dan mulai berlari. Dibelakangnya, Rin Hoshizora mulai bereaksi kaget dan bergegas untuk menyusulnya namun sebelum itu dia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Hmm, ada apa dengan dia?"

Dan, gadis berambut pendek itu menjawabnya dengan menunjukkan mimik muka marah kepadapnya.

"Maki-chan, kamu kejam! Loe gak tahu yah?! Hanayo itu sangat suka musik idol sejak kecil bahkan dia pernah bercerita bahwa cita-citanya di masa depan adalah untuk bisa menjadi seorang idol. Lalu loe mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa pikir panjang! Itu benar-benar bikin dia sakit hati tahu?! Loe itu gak punya perasaan yah? Gue bertaruh dia pasti sakit hati banget sekarang karena ucapan loe itu. Maki-chan _baka_! Loe gak seharusnya tidak boleh ngomong kayak gitu!"

"Eh?! Beneran?! T-tapi aku sama sekali gak tau! Aku pikir dia..."

Maki menghentikan perkataannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan terus memikirkan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum ini. Yah, dia menyesali kelakuannya.

"Aku... minta maaf."

Perkataan itu terasa hambar tanpa bisa didengar oleh siapapun. Gadis berambut merah itu tinggal seorang diri di ruangan musik itu karena gadis berparas tomboi dengan pantat runcing yang sebelumnya ada disana telah meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan beralih mengejar Hanayo yang pergi entah kemana.

.

* * *

.

 **Part 3**

Gadis berambut warna coklat teh itu baru saja meninggalkan ruang musik.

Perasaannya sedikit terguncang ketika mendengar ucapan Maki yang jujur dengan hatinya.

Tersinggung? Ya, pasti.

Dia menghargai kejujuran Maki yang sudah mau berbagi pemikirannya kepada mereka berdua namun mendengar hobinya dihina seperti itu sungguh bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bahkan seandainya dia bisa memilih memutar waktu maka dia akan memilih menyumbat telinganya dengan kapas tebal sebelum Maki dapat berkata-kata.

Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Itu semua tidak bisa terulang kembali.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak berseberangan dari tempat ruang musik berada. Sebuah anak kunci khusus dikeluarkan dari dalam sakunya untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan kemudian sosok anak itu memasuki ruangan terkunci itu.

Ini adalah sebuah kunci spesial, tidak sembarang orang bisa memilikinya bahkan tidak banyak guru sekolah ini yang tahu tentang keberadaan kunci dan ruangan khusus ini meskipun letak tempat itu tercatat di buku panduan sekolah. Namun, Hanayo berhasil memilikinya dan secara hati-hati dia memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat keberadaannya saat memasuki tempat tersebut.

Sebenarnya, Ini adalah ruangan dimana beberapa hari ini dia secara resmi menjadi penghuni baru untuk tempat itu. Dan di dalam ruangan itu sedang duduk seorang gadis cilik dengan dua pita merah muda yang mengikat rambut _twin tail_ miliknya di depan sebuah layar yang mengeluarkan sinar biru untuk melawan kepekatan gelap ruangan ini.

Gadis itu selalu asyik duduk di depan komputernya, seolah tidak ingin repot-repot memperhatikan kehadiran Hanayo malahan dia terus melanjutkan perbincangan siber di sebuah forum sosial dunia maya yang saat ini trending topic-nya adalah membahas tentang kompetisi baru yang digunakan untuk wadah _school idol_ yang semakin merebak di jepang.

"Ahh, senpai.. Aku boleh pinjam kursinya sebentar, kan?"

"Silahkan, lakukan saja sesukamu." katanya ketus enggan memindahkan fokus pandangannya.

"Eh, itu kan... DVD full set _"Desentsu no Idol Dai Densetsu",_ kan?! Senpai kamu mempunyai itu juga?! Uwaaa, Boleh nggak aku meminjamnya seharian?! I—Ini adalah koleksi langka yang memuat sejarah grup-grup _school idol_ terkenal di seluruh jepang dan hanya tersedia 500 keping saja. Senpai, kamu pasti sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan ini, yah?!" Hanayo dengan antusias menatap kemasan hard cover dari set box tersebut tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya meskipun pada saat itu sang senpai sudah mulai memalingkan pandangannya dan angkat suara untuk siap menyalak.

"Gak boleh! Gak boleh! Gak boleh! Enak aja kamu mau membawa itu pulang ke rumahmu?!. Kalau kamu sendiri tahu betapa langkanya barang ini, kamu seharusnya ngerti kan bagaimana memperlakukan item _rare_ semacam ini, bukan?!. Tcih, Aku bahkan harus melakukan pre-order 1 tahun lebih awal secara _lottery_ untuk mendapatkan item spesial ini. Harga barang itu sama dengan anggaran klub selama satu tahun penuh, tahu?! Jadi, sekarang jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari barang suci klub ini!"

"G—Gomenasai, senpai!"

"Huft... Lagipula, barang itu adalah properti milik klub penelitian idol tidak bilang kamu tidak bisa menyentuh atau melihat itu tapi jika kamu benar-benar ingin melakukannya lakukan itu disini saja! Mengerti?!"

"H-Haik."

Hanayo mengecilkan suara antusiasnya dan membatalkan niatannya untuk membuka hard cover album tersebut saat mendengar penuturan sang senpai yang menyalak dengan begitu tegas untuk menjaga properti miliknya. Sang kohai menatap belakang layar LCD yang menyala terang itu sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat melihat wajah sang senpai. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih merasa takut membuat senpainya marah sehingga dia tidak berani mengangkat topik ini kembali.

Kemudian pembicaraan teralihkan kepada topik berikutnya. Kali ini sang Kohai yakin pembicaraannya pasti bakalan terdengar menarik atau setidaknya dapat membuat senpainya mau membuka matanya untuk melihatnya dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Umm, senpai. Apakah kamu tahu kalau di sekolah ini ada anak kelas dua yang mau membentuk grup s _chool Idol_ di Otonokizaka, lho?!"

Dan melalui kata-kata manis yang terucap dari mulut mungil sang kohai, gadis kecil yang sedari tadi terpaku di depan layar monitor mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dengan serius untuk menatapnya. Pandangannya sedikit miring selaras dengan upayanya menyingkirkan tampilan layar di depan matanya.

"Heh, siapa?!"

.

* * *

.

 **Part 4**

Setelah meninggalkan ruang musik dan ditolak Maki untuk kesekian kalinya maka Honoka pergi mencari Kotori dan Umi.

Begini masalah utamanya, meskipun ketiga orang ini adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita ini namun mereka masih kesulitan untuk bisa meminjam tempat latihan. Sebagai klub yang belum mendapatkan ijin resmi dari sekolahnya dan masih kesulitan untukmendapatkan anggota klub yang baru telah membuat mereka terpaksa harus rela berlatih secara otodidak dimana saja.

Hari pertama mereka berkumpul di depan lapangan depan sekolah namun mereka membatalkan niat untuk latihan karena Umi mendadak melarikan diri setelah mukanya merah padam karena dilihat oleh banyak orang.

Hari kedua berkumpul di gedung olah raga namun diusir oleh murid lainnya karena ruangannya masih dipakai oleh klub olah raga yang sudah meminjam gedung itu sebelumnya.

Hari ketiga mereka kembali ke halaman belakang gedung sekolah namun terlalu sempit untuk bisa melakukan latihan dance, dan pada akhirnya...

Tinggal satu tempat yang masih tersisa di SMA Otonokizaka.

Sebenarnya tidak ada seorangpun yang merekomendasikan tempat ini untuk digunakan, bahkan pada bagian luar sebelum memasuki tempat itu terpasang tanda peringatan "DILARANG MASUK!". Bagaimanapun juga, Honoka yang ceroboh tidak menyadari itu dan langsung saja membuka pintu tersebut. Begitulah ceritanya hingga pada akhirnya mereka mendapati satu tempat tersisa di area sekolah yang memungkinkan agar mereka bertiga bisa berkumpul dan berlatih bersama-sama.

Sebuah ruangan terbuka yang tersisa di gedung sekolah ini, itu berada di...

"Kalian bertiga, berhenti di tempat! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di atas atap gedung sekolah ini?! Ayo lekas berbalik badan sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara wanita dewasa dengan tegas menghentikan langkah mereka saat ketiga siswi itu berada di area tengah.

"Sial.. duh, ketahuan yah?!"

"H-Honoka, sudah kubilang, kan?! Ini melanggar peraturan sekolah. Duh, kena marah guru lagi!"

"Tapi, kan bukannya kalian berdua juga setuju kalau tempat ini adalah pilihan spot terakhir yang paling cocok untuk dijadikan tempat latihan?! Iya kan, Kot.."

"HEH, KOTORI MINAMI?! MENGAPA KAMU ADA DISINI JUGA?!" sang guru wanita berseru kembali. Kali ini mereka bertiga terpaksa berbalik dan menatap wanita berperawakan kurus, rambut pendek dan jaket sport oranye-pink yang dikenakannya. Suara keluh mendesah dapat saling terdengar dari diantara mulut dua orang guru-murid tersebut ketika mereka berdua saling memandang.

.

* * *

.

 **Part 5**

"Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi asal edaran selebaran ini juga dari kalian bertiga, kan? Eh, jangan terlalu tegang seperti ini, santai saja! Sensei tidak akan menghukum kalian, kok."

Ketiga siswi itu masih tetap bersama-sama namun mereka tidak lagi berada di atas atap sekolah. guru muda itu menggiring para murid tersebut menuju ruang guru yang terlihat lenggang karena masih jam makan siang. Seorang guru nampak sibuk menghabiskan bekal bento yang terlihat imut. Sementara seorang guru wanita lainnya telah terpaksa menyelesaikan makan siangnya lebih cepat untuk menjumpai mereka bertiga.

"HAH! Uzuki-sensei, kamu bercanda yah?! mereka bertiga itu sudah melanggar aturan sekolah dengan naik ke atas atap gedung sekolah. Kamu sebagai wali kelas mereka harus tegas dong?!"

"Ah, iya-iya.. aku tahu Honda-sensei. Tapi setidaknya kita juga harus mendengar alasan mereka berbuat demikian, kan?! Dan sekarang aku sudah mendengar alasan mereka dan mengerti tentang itu. Karena itulah aku bisa mengambil keputusan bahwa tindakan ini tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan."

"Ugh... kamu itu!"

"Yah.. Baiklah, kalian bertiga, kita akan bicarakan ini lebih lanjut sepulang sekolah nanti. Untuk sekarang kalian kembali ke kelas saja. Pelajaran ibu di kelas 2-A akan segera dimulai jadi jangan kemana-mana, Paham?"

"T—Terima kasih, sensei." Ketiga gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan setelah membungkukkan kepala.

"Tchh..."

"Huh, sudahlah Honda-san, kamu itu kayak baru kenal Uzuki-san satu-dua tahun ini aja. Sifat dia kan memang seperti itu?" kata guru wanita muda lainnya menanggapi itu sambil menyeruput teh di gelas. Wanita berambut panjang itu baru saja menyelesaikan bekal makan siangnya.

"Uzuki, terima kasih yah buat bento-nya. Tapi, kamu gak perlu repot-repot begini, kan?"

"Ah, nggak masalah kok. Aku senang kamu bisa menikmatinya. Tadi pagi aku buat bekalnya terlalu banyak dan kebetulan sekali kamu hari ini tidak bawa bento jadi sisa makanan ini tidak mubazir. Aku pikir akan memakan bekal ganda itu lagi. Hmm, Honda-san, kamu mau juga? Besok mau aku bawakan buat kamu?"

"Aizz, Shibuya-san. Kamu itu selalu saja seperti ini! Selalu saja membela Uzuki... Tapi, b—bukan berarti aku nggak mau, yah."

"Ya, ampun Honda... sejak kapan kamu jadi _tsun-tsun_ gini sih?"

.

* * *

.

 **Part 6**

"...Maka dari itu, Rapat OSIS kali ini secara resmi kita akhiri sekarang."

Sang ketua OSIS berdarah rusia itu kembali mengumpulkan anggota eksekutif sekolah seusai pulang sekolah untuk mengadakan rapat OSIS. Normalnya, rapat OSIS hanya dilakukan pada saat acara sekolah saja namun kali ini berbeda. Eli Ayase, selaku ketua memaksa para anggota lainnya untuk lebih intens bertemu dan membicarakan topik yang secara paksa dia angkat.

Sebenarnya topik ini tidak cukup menarik perhatian anggota eksekutif lainnya. Bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka merasa bahwa hal ini sudah tidak perlu dibicarakan lagi, keputusan akhirnya sudah final, kok. Jadi mengapa ini harus diungkit kembali?

Seharusnya begitu. Namun dia tidak menyerah bahkan terus menawarkan solusi jangka pendek yang diperlukan untuk mendukung idenya tersebut. misalnya, memberikan penghargaan dan _reward_ bagi anggota berprestasi. Tentu saja itu bersumber dari uang sekolah. Karena itulah meskipun ini diluar wewenang kebijakan OSIS tapi tetap saja hadiah semacam ini adalah sesuatu yang menggiuarkan.

"Eli-chi, apakah kamu yakin kita harus melakukan ini?" sang gadis dengan ukuran dada over-size yang selalu berada disampingnya itu memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat sang gadis pirang membuang nafas untuk mengendurkan syarafnya.

"hah?" Eli memalingkan muka namun lawan bicaranya segera mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan mulutnya yang akan berbicara.

"Iya, iya.. aku tahu kamu pasti mau bilang kalau kamu sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali tentang rencana OSIS untuk menyelamatkan sekolah ini. Aku paham itu! aku juga tidak suka dengan keputusan kepala sekolah yang menyerah untuk mempertahankan sekolah ini dihadapan ketua yayasan sekolah. Tapi, kalau Mrs. Minami saja gagal melakukan itu apa daya kita sebagai murid wanita biasa untuk menginterupsi wewenang mereka."

"Itu...

.

"Haaaaaahhh!"

Honoka membuang nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. kedua temannya yang ada disampingnya sama-sama memiringkan kepala ketika melihat wajah lesu yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, kamu sudah menyerah sekarang."

"Ehh, enggak lah! Aku masih belum mau menyerah sekarang apalagi Uzuki-sensei sudah mau mengerti keadaan kita. Aku yakin jika seandainya kita bisa meyakinkan beliau maka Uzuki-sensei pasti akan membantu kita."

Gadis berambut coklat oranye itu membantahnya dengan mimik yang tegas. Sama seperti keadaan tadi, dirinya yang nampak lesu itu kemudian berubah menjadi bersemangat ketika disinggung perkara school idol, hal yang berasal dari idenya sendiri.

Mendengar itu sang lawan bicara hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sembari berkata "Kau ini positif sekali yah?!"

"Umi-chan, jangan menyudutkan Honoka-chan lagi. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menyerah untuk sekarang. Iya, kan Honoka-chan?"

"Tentu saja... aku pasti berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mewujudkan ini. Karena itulah aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian berdua. Ini adalah usaha terakhirku, aku janji apabila cara ini juga gagal untuk menyelamatkan sekolah ini maka aku akan berhenti berusaha dan menerima tulisan pengumuman itu secara ikhlas."

Honoka dan kedua temannya tiba di depan papan pengumuman dan menatap tulisan kertas cetak yang terpasang disana dengan muka muram.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan wajah ibu dan neneknya saat membicarakan itu. Album foto kenangan yang dia buka saat kemarin malam di rumahnya seolah-olah bergerak menceritakan memori secara pribadi bagi Honoka sehingga tekadnya kembali terang saat mengingat itu. Dan, Tiba-tiba ada air mata yang menggenangi kelopak matanya yang siap jatuh membasahi pipinya namun dia berusaha untuk menahannya. Dia bergumam..

"...itu karena aku mau menyelamatkan sekolah ibu dan nenekku."

.

"...itu karena aku mau menyelamatkan sekolah nenekku."

.

"Karena itulah aku akan menjadi school idol dan mengangkat popularitas sekolah Otonokizaka di seluruh jepang sehingga banyak siswi baru yang mendaftar sekolah ini sehingga pihak yayasan akan berubah pikiran untuk membatalkan niatnya menutup sekolah ini." dia tersenyum kepada kedua temannya.

.

"Karena itulah aku akan berbuat sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan sekolah ini dan menghancurkan keputusan licik kepala sekolah dan pihak yayasan yang sudah bersengkongkol untuk menutup sekolah ini demi keuntungan pribadi. Aku akan mencegah para investor yang hendak menawar sekolah ini. Aku akan menginjak-injak papan nama keluarga mereka yang telah menyia-nyiakan cita-cita leluhur keluargamu juga yang sudah susah payah untuk membangun sekolah ini!"

"Eh, Eli-chi?! Kenapa kamu bawa-bawa nama leluhur kakekku?! Yah, harus diakui aku memang turut membantumu setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Namun aku marasa seandainya kakekku masih hidup, beliau sepertinya tidak terlalu keberatan agar sekolah ini dihancurkan. Maksudku, sekolah ini sudah berhasil mewujudkan cita-cita kakekku selama dua dekade."

"Apa kamu yakin tentang itu, Nozomi?" gadis pirang itu tidak mengendurkan muka seriusnya saat menatapnya.

"Itu..."

.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?!" gumamnya di dalam hati. Sambil dipeluk kedua temannya

.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?!" gadis itu memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan kepala ke sisi jendela.

.

Sebuah tujuan yang sama. Dua kelompok gadis dengan sudut pandang jalan yang berbeda. Sebuah rahasia di dalam rahasia lainnya. Sementara itu sebuah kelompok lainnya juga telah bersiap untuk mengintervensi ataupun mengeintersep pergerakan kelompok lainnya.

Kini kedua kelompok itu berdiri di depan ujung tebing masing-masing yang berada bersebelahan sambil menatap awan dan cakrawala oranye di depan sana.

Kedua orang itu...

Pikiran mereka berdua telah membawa rekan-rekan lainnya untuk berani membentangkan sayap dan terbang menuju tempat itu. Namun dengan langkah tersebut...

Akankah itu dapat membawa mereka terbang lebih tinggi untuk mencapai awan?

Ataukah mereka nantinya malah jatuh lebih keras dan dalam akibat melawan hukum gravitasi?

Bahkan, kemungkinan mereka semua belum menyadari bahwa sayap itu seharusnya tidak digunakan untuk terbang.


	6. Boku wa Ganbaru

Bab 6 **: Boku wa Ganbaru**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Part 1**

"Tunggu!"

"Berhenti mengejar aku!"

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai ngomong sama kamu!"

"Nggak, aku nggak mau ketemu kamu lagi! Pembicaraan kita sudah selesai, senpai! SE-LE-SAI!"

"Onegai... Maki-chan!"

.

* * *

.

 **Part 2**

Suasana kelas 2-1 saat ini telah menjadi sepi dan hanya menyisakan dua siswi yang masih mengerjakan tugas piket kelas sekarang. Awalnya ada tiga orang yang berada di tempat ini namun dalam sekejap mata hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada disana.

Adalah Umi Sonoda orang yang paling menggerutu keras karena kehilangan salah satu anggota itu. Seorang gadis lainnya, Kotori Minami dengan sibuk mengelus punggung gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu sambil bersenandung pelan untuk menurunkan tensi amarahnya.

"Udah-udah, Umi-chan.. Biarin aja Honoka pergi. Mungkin dia benar-benar ada keperluan mendadak sekarang?! Tehehehe..."

"Gezz, kalau satu dua kali sih aku masih bisa terima, Kotori. Tapi Honoka ini! Dia sudah lima kali bolos piket! Lima dari lima jadwal piketnya semenjak awal masuk sekolah! Ini sih namanya keterlaluan!"

"Ahahaha..."

"Lagipula, kamu itu Kotori-chan! Kenapa terlalu lembut pada dia, sih? Sekali-kali bantuin aku marahin dia, kek?! Gezz, capek tahu ngasih tahu anak itu terus-terusan!"

"Ahahaha, lain kali yah... Mungkin aja dia lagi benar-benar sibuk sekarang jadi tidak bisa ikut piket kelas."

Mendengar itu Umi Sonoda lalu menarik alisnya ke atas sambil memicingkan mata kepada gadis bersurai coklat abu-abu tersebut.

"Huh? Kotori-san. Diantara dia dan aku, menurutmu lebih sibuk mana antara dia yang saat ini entah dimana dan "seseorang" yang sedari pagi datang ke sekolah untuk latihan ekskul tambahan untuk persiapan turnamen berikutnya, menghadiri kelas secara reguler tanpa pernah bolos, dan mengerjakan tugas piket, lalu sorenya segera datang ke dojo untuk mengikuti latihan ekskul kembali!"

"i-iya.. iya, aku ngerti, Umi-chan. Kamu yang bener, dia yang salah... Ya udahlah, pokoknya kita beres-beres kelas dulu aja, yah?!"

"Gezz... kamu itu!"

"O-Onegaaii~~!"

"Kyaaa~~~"

Setelah itu, kalian sendiri bisa membayangkan bagaimana akhir cerita mereka berdua di dalam kelas ini.

.

Ruangan OSIS yang biasanya ramai dengan para anggotanya kini terlihat longgar daripada biasanya. Sudah separuh semester berlalu semenjak tahun ajaran baru dimulai di Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka sehingga rancangan kerja OSIS untuk satu tahun kedepan juga telah dirampungkan. Meskipun demikian, bukan berarti pentolan OSIS di sekolah ini sudah bisa bersantai bahkan dia semakin giat mengerjakan lembaran demi lembaran proposal baru demi ambisi pribadinya.

Dibantu teman sejatinya, gadis yang berperawakan tinggi semampai yang setara dengan dia beserta perabotan yang tumpah-tumpah selalu ada untuk memberikan dukungan penuh kepada gadis keturunan seperempat Rusia itu. Senyuman gadis logat Kansai itu tidak pudar dari bibirnya sembari tangannya terus menari dengan kecepatan penuh terhadap lembaran kertas kosong yang kini sudah separuh terisi.

Mereka berdua tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah namun tindakan mereka tetap berkaitan dengan masa depan sekolah ini. Gadis pirang itu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan terus mengingat kembali wejangan sang Nenek ketika masih di Rusia yaitu menjaga sekolah Otonokizaka yang dia banggakan dengan sepenuh hati. Tampaknya, Nenek Eli di masa muda pernah bersekolah di Otonokizaka sebelum menetap di Moscow.

Bahkan hingga kini sang Nenek tetap tidak mengetahui berita perkembangan yang terjadi di sekolah cucunya ini. Itu juga karena Eli tidak berniat menceritakan ini kepada keluarganya namun sang cucu tetap menyimpan amanat neneknya itu di dalam hati. Karena itulah, beserta cucu buyut perancang sekolah ini mereka berusaha menyelamatkan sekolah ini dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Kini proposal keempat sudah dibuat, hingga...

"Ahh... Ini menyusahkan!" Gadis berambut pirang itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hmm, ada apa Eli-chan?"

"Setelah aku menerima surat balasan dari Kemendikbud aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan cara pikir Pemerintah kita ini. Apakah negara kita begitu pesimistis dengan jumlah penduduknya sehingga tidak memperdulikan edukasi bagi para warganya? Padahal kita sudah melaporkan ini secara resmi lengkap dengan lampiran bukti-bukti yang diperlukan tentang kejanggalan penutupan sekolah ini namun mereka menolak menanggapi itu bahkan meminta kita agar tidak terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan internal sekolah.

Tapi...

Masalahnya, kita kan OSIS! Jadi, kita berhak dong menyuarakan ketidak setujuan kita demi mempertahankan sekolah ini. Apakah sampai di titik ini aku salah, Nozomi?"

"Yah, yah... aku ngerti kok. Kamu gak salah dengan cara pikir itu. Nah, makanya sekarang aku juga turut membantumu untuk membuat surat proposal untuk menambah dana acara 'Open Campus' bulan juli mendatang, bukan?"

"Gaahh, semoga kita masih memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk merampungkan ini semua!"

Nozomi tersenyum melihat kegelisahan rekannya itu.

"Tenanglah Eli-chan. Selama waktu jam dinding di ruangan ini masih berdetik hingga jarum ke angka 12 itu berarti kita masih kesempatan yang sama untuk membuat peluang di dunia yang relative ini. Pokoknya, kita masih punya waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak."

"Huftt... Kamu itu optimis sekali yah?"

"Yah... meskipun aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyamai dia sih. Nah, mengapa kamu tidak mengajak dia lagi saja?" Nozomi yang teringat sesuatu lalu membelalakkan matanya ketika menatap Eli. namun gadis itu...

"NOZOMI!" tiba-tiba gadis itu membentak dengan pipi dan telinga memerah.

"Ahh, maaf.. maaf... Kamu benar-benar tidak mau mengingat anak itu yah? Padahal, aku yakin dia saat ini pasti juga sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sama seperti kita sekarang. Secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung."

Pada saat itu Muka Eli semakin memerah ketika mendengarkan perkataan Nozomi. Bahkan, tangannya tanpa sadar menggebrak meja untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah cukup...!"

"Ups, yah pokoknya aku mau bilang kita masih kesempatan. Itu saja!"

"Huuuh, iya..." Eli menghelakan nafas dan menundukkan kepala. "Peluang untuk bisa berhasil ataupun gagal."

.

* * *

.

 **Part 3**

Sore hari telah tiba membayangi daerah Kanda. Di tengah taman sekolah yang rindang dengan pepohonan besar yang mulai berubah oranye ada seorang gadis sedang sibuk memicingkan matanya ke daerah sekeliling taman itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Sebenarnya tempat itu sudah semakin sulit untuk dilihat karena tertutup bayang-bayang tipis oleh matahari yang hendak terbenam.

Akan tetapi senyumannya kembali muncul ketika anak itu menemukan sesuatu yang di maksud itu. Diam-diam dari belakang dia mengangkat langkah sepatunya supaya tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. Kepada target yang dia maksud, gadis berambut merah yang sedang menundukkan badannya di sudut kegelapan bermaksud menghilangkan keberadaannya. Gadis berambut coklat gingger itu segera mendekatinya dan segera menyergap punggung gadis itu dari belakang sehingga sosok itu tidak dapat berkutik dalam posisi jongkok menahan berat badan sang pemburu.

"Ketemu!"

"Kyaaa, tolong... Tcihh, lepaskan aku, senpai! Lepaskan! Kamu itu berat, tahu?!

"Iiih, kok gitu sih.. Jahat!"

"Memang kamu itu berat tahu! Tolong, badanku sudah gak kuat buat menahan badanmu."

"Umm, baiklah. Tapi kamu jangan lari, yah?"

"Iya.. Iya..."

Segera setelah itu Honoka mengangkat tubuhnya dari gadis yang meringkuk di tanah itu dan... Gadis itu segera kabur dengan kecepatan penuh berlari melompati sang senpai setelah sebelumnya menjitak kepalanya. Kejar-kejaran di sore menjelang senja itu berlanjut ke dalam gedung sekolah menuju tangga lantai 2.

"Maki-chan curangggggg... kenapa kamu kabur?!"

"Kau itu yang aneh! Kenapa selalu mengejarku sih?! Aku kan sudah menolakmu.."

"Tapi, bukan itu yang sedang aku bahas. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu.."

"Nggak, aku nggak akan terpedaya lagi dengan bujuk rayuanmu itu."

"Pokoknya, kamu berhenti dulu lah?! Capek tahu!" sembari mengatakan itu Honoka semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. Tentu saja, itu membuat Maki ketakutan dan secara otomatis berlari semakin kencang hingga...

BUUMM!

Maki segera terpelanting ke depan sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti di pelukan seseorang yang sudah siap menangkap badannya.

"Aduuhhh! Ulah siapa sih itu?! Sakit, tahu?!" ujar Maki yang mengusap kepalanya setelah tertumbuk benda kenyal yang sudah melindunginya.

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang ngomong itu."

"Heh?!" Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis cilik sedang berbaring di tanah dengan kepala berputar 90° menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"S-Siapa?!"

"Heh, S-Siapa katamu?!" gadis cilik itu segera terbangun dan merapikan rambut pigtail yang mulai kusut itu. "Aku ini kakak kelasmu, tahu?! Lagipula, hei kamu Kohai! Kamu memilih merawat dia ketimbang aku, huh?!"

"Ahh, maafkan aku... S-Senpai! Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Saat itu Maki baru tersadar tentang sosok yang sudah memegang badannya ada di depannya selama ini tanpa dia sadari. Sang gadis kohai itu lalu segera berdiri dan menyusul Senpai-nya sembari merapikan kemeja sekolahnya yang sedikit lusuh.

"Tcih, telat tahu... Udah, udah, aku nggak apa-apa kok!"

Namun, ternyata itu kemudian membuat Maki terkejut.

"Heh, Hanayo?! kamu kenal anak ini?!"

"A-Anak? Ehh, Maki-chan. Pstt.. jangan ngomong gitu. Dia itu kakak kelas kita... Lihat warna dasinya itu." ujarnya separuh berbisik di tengah angin.

"Ahh, iya-iya... Jadi?"

"Jadi..."

Belum sempat Hanayo meneruskan perkataannya tiba-tiba datanglah Honoka yang tadi sedang mengejarnya.

"Maki-. Ahh, tadi aku penasaran ada suara ribut-ribut apa disini. Ternyata penyebabnya adalah kamu toh?"

"Tchh..."

"Ah, gadis _Bishoujo_ yang kemarin! Wah, kebetulan banget aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini!"

" _Yabai_... Hanayo-chan, ayo pergi dari sini sekarang..." pekik Maki berusaha menggapai tangan Hanayo.

"E-Ehh? Uwaaaa..."

"Tunggu..."

Ketiga gadis itu bersiap untuk aksi kejar-kejaran kembali. Namun pada saat itu gadis cilik yang paling tua di tempat itu segera mendehem keras namun tidak ada yang memperhatikan dia, untuk kedua kalinya dia melakukan itu namun anak dari kedua kelas itu terus berdebat sehingga dia tidak tahan untuk berteriak supaya mereka tak acuh kepadanya.

"SEMUANYA BERHENTI!"

"Ehh?! Ada apa, yah? Eh, aku tidak tahu bila Otonokizaka memiliki sekolah SMP. Eh, apa memang ada yah?"

"Gezz... YAH, KARENA ITU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH ADA, BEGO!"

"S-senpai... B-beliau adalah kakak kelas kita, anak kelas tiga, Nico Yazawa" terang Hanayo sembari menenangkan senpainya yang mukanya sudah merah menyala. "S-Senpai, juga tolong tenangkan dirimu, yah?"

"Ya ampun, aku nggak percaya anak angkatan baru ini benar-benar tidak ada sopan-santunnya"

"Gomen Se-senpai... aku juga anak angkatan baru, lho.. ehehehe..."

"Kecuali kamu!"

Nico, kakak kelas berperawakan pendek itu mendekati Honoka dengan berkacak pinggang. Sementara itu Honoka hanya bisa tertawa cengengesan saat memandangi sosok yang cemberut kepadanya.

"Hei kamu... Kamu anak kelas dua kan? Kenapa kamu mengejar-ngejar anak kelas satu?!"

"Senpai, sebenarnya aku..."

"Ahh, aku baru ingat sekarang. Hanayo, bukankah orang ini yang kamu bilang kemarin? Orang yang ingin mendirikan grup school idol itu, bukan?"

"I-iya..."

Sementara itu Maki berbisik kepada Hanayo mempertanyakan apakah dia memang mengenal anak pendek itu. Hanayo kembali tersenyum remeh menjawab temannya itu.

"HAH, ANAK SEPERTI KAMU MAU MENJADI SCHOOL IDOL?! NGACA DULU DONG!"

Saat itu Honoka yang sempat tersentak mundur ke belakang mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membalas senpai mungil itu.

"...MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU KAMI MAU MENJADI SCHOOL IDOL?! BUKANKAH KALAU SCHOOL IDOL ITU ADA ITU BERARTI SEKOLAH INI AKAN MENJADI TERKENAL?! LAGIPULA APA HAKMU UNTUK MELARANG KAMI?! KAMI PASTI MAMPU KOK MENJADI SCHOOL IDOL?!"

"Terkenal... karena bualanmu, huh?! Di dunia ini nggak ada yang namanya terkenal dalam waktu singkat. Lagipula, seandainya kamu bisa itu pasti tidak akan bertahan lama"

"Kami pasti mampu kok!"

"Oh yah, apa dasarnya? Bisa nyanyi?"

"Yah, suaraku gak jelek-jelek amat kok"

"Bisa nari?"

"Umm... Aku pasti akan latihan keras"

"Yang paling penting, apakah kamu punya grup?"

"Err, yah itu yang sedang aku usahakan sekarang... ehehehe... tapi, kita sudah ada tiga orang kok?"

"Tch, lihat sendiri kan kalian itu cuma grup amatir yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia idol."

"Tapi..."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kamu perbuat setelah membentuk grup school idol?"

"Aku... ingin menyelamatkan sekolah ini." jawab Honoka dengan suara mengecil. Nico yang mendengarkan itu hanya bisa tercengang.

"Tcih, kamu pasti sudah gila yah?! Aku tidak melihat ada hubungannya diantara itu. Aku kira kamu ingin menggelar tur konser atau apalah. Ternyata alasanmu ini lebih gak masuk akal lagi."

"T-Tapi, aku yakin ini pasti akan berhasil kok. Senpai, bukankah orang sepertimu menyukai dunia idol? Begitu juga denganku! Lagu mereka yang lucu, serta penampilan mereka yang memanjakan mata selalu menarik perhatian khayalak ramai. Jadi, apabila kita menjadi school idol maka kita akan menjadi pusat perhatian bagi sekolah lainnya dan dengan begitu kita jug bisa menarik anak-anak SMP di bawah kita untuk bersekolah kemari."

Nico mendengarkan perkataan kohainya dengan tenang namun pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Tidak masuk akal... terlalu cepat 1000 tahun untuk kamu memiliki rasa percaya diri semacam itu!"

Setelah itu Nico pergi meninggalkan adik kelasnya dan segala kegilaan mereka. Hanayo juga turut pergi menyertai senpainya dan meninggalkan Honoka dan Maki berdua saja namun tidak seperti tadi kali ini keadaannya menjadi sangat tenang. Terlalu diam, karena Honoka tidak berkomentar apapun sehingga kali ini Maki yang mulai angkat suara.

"Sebenarnya... aku tidak menyukaimu dan cara pikirmu itu. Aku sepakat dengan senpai mungil itu bahwa kamu itu tidak masuk akal. Mempromosikan sekolah melalui idol? Itu justru lebih tidak masuk akal lagi"

"Aku tahu..."

"Namun, bukan berarti aku membencimu... Jika kamu memang memiliki keinginan tulus semacam itu yah mana bisa aku menghina impian itu?"

"Ehh, _A-Arigato_..." Honoka tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Maki. "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti mengejarmu. Maki-chan, terima kasih banyak, yah?"

Pada saat itu Honoka sudah membalikkan badan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, hingga...

"Tunggu..."

"Ehh?"

"Lagunya..."

"Kalau kamu membentuk grup idol, apakah kamu sudah memiliki lagu?"

"Ehh? Ahh... Mungkin kita bisa memakai lagu cover grup lain saja? Ehehehe..."

"Heh, kamu ini sebenarnya niat menjadi grup school idol atau grup cover idol sih?!"

"M-memangnya tidak boleh yah?!"

"Yah enggak lah! Meskipun kamu bisa melakukan itu tapi tetap saja tidak menarik. Cara semacam itu sangatlah sia-sia. Sama sekali nggak original!"

"Umm, jadi menurut pendapatmu?"

"Dengar yah..."

.

* * *

.

 **Part 4**

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya, teman-teman... ehehehe!"

"H- Honokaaa!" kata Umi dengan suara gemetar.

"Yah,Umi-chan?"

"J-Jadi, kamu mau bilang bahwa alasanmu bolos piket untuk kelima kalinya dari lima kali jadwal piketmu adalah untuk mengejar Maki, HUUHHH?!"

"Umm... errr, itu..."

"HHH... HONOKAAAAAAAA!"

"Iyaaa.. maaff! Ini yang terakhir deh, janji!"

"Udah-udah, Umi-chan... sabar yah.."

"Kotori, kamu juga! Kamu kan udah janji bakalan bantu aku marahin anak ini, kan?"

"Ummm, begitu yah... kalau begitu... h~o~n~o~k~a... Kamu jangan menyusahkan Umi-chan terus yah~~? Aku tahu kamu pasti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu namun apabila pada akhirnya itu hanya menjadi beban bagi orang lain terutama bagi Umi-chan bukan berarti aku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu kepadamu, lho yah..."

Pada saat mengatakan itu Kotori terus menebar senyumannya yang khas namun kedua jemari tangannya terus merapat untuk mengertakkan setiap ruas-ruasnnya hingga bersuara. Dan tentu saja itu membuat bulu kuduk Honoka berdiri... Termasuk Umi.

"H-Haik... madam!"

"Nah, aku sudah melakukannya kan Umi-chan"

"H-Haik... madam! _Arigatou gozaimasu...!"_ ujarnya dengan tangan terangkat memberi salut

"E-Ehh? K-Kenapa jadi tegang gini sih. Balik ke topik awal deh. Jadi, Honoka-chan kamu mau ngomong apaan tadi?"

"Ahh, jadi gini tadi kan aku udah ketemu sama Maki-chan. Trus dia nawarin aku ini..." katanya sembari meronggoh saku baju dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Ini?!"

Itu adalah sebuah kartu nama yang baru saja diberikan oleh Maki Nishikino kepada gadis kelas dua itu. Sebuah kartu nama dengan tulisan tinta emas di dalamnya. Sebuah alamat tertera di dalamnya. Pada awalnya tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh pada isi kartu nama tersebut hingga mereka memperhatikan dimana alamat kartu nama itu berasal. Itu adalah suatu tempat yang hanya pernah lihat di majalah ataupun papan layar bergerak di jalan-jalan.

"HEEEEEHHHH?"

"H-Honoka, kau yakin tempat ini gak salah?"

"M-Masak sih ini beneran?! Umi-chan aku lagi ngimpi kan sekarang?"

"Nggak Kotori.. Justru aku yang lagi mimpi sekarang..."

"Gitu yah, jadi kita berdua lagi mimpi bareng gitu kan?"

"Ahaahahaha... Itu yang paling masuk akal sekarang."

Sebenarnya itu adalah kesimpulan yang bagus dari ide pemikiran Umi kepada Kotori. Sayang sekali "mimpi" itu harus terganggu oleh interupsi Honoka.

"Guyyysss! Kalian ini ngimpi apaan sih?! Ikutan dong?!"

"Heh?! Kenapa ada Honoka juga disini?"

"Lho, emangnya kenapa?! Emang ini bukan mimpi kali... bangun hoiii!" ujarnya sembari menepuk tangan keras-keras di muka mereka bak seorang ahli hipnotis membangunkan pasiennya.

"Heh, jadi ini beneran?!"

"Iya, bahkan Maki-chan sudah membuatkan janji untuk kita disana."

"Disana?"

"Iya, ke Lantis Record!"

"HHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?!"

.

* * *

.

 **Part 5  
**

"Senpaaaaaiii!"

"A-APA?!"

Gadis mungil itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan badan menjawab kohai-nya. Mukanya lesu cemberut karena mood yang semakin buruk setelah kejadian tadi. Namun berbeda dengan sang kohai malah menebarkan senyuman untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Nico-senpai. Senpai mau kemana?"

"Balik ke Markas!" jawabnya ketus. Markas yang dia maksud adalah ruang penelitian klub idola tempatnya seorang diri menghabiskan waktu selama yang dia mau.

"Kalau begitu... kita ke kantin saja yuk." ujarnya sambil menarik tangan senpainya.

"Heehh, nggak... aku nggak mau pergi lagi. Capek!"

"Umm, kalau begitu mau di gendong aja?" ujar gadis rambut coklat muda itu tanpa pikir panjang. Sementara itu sang senpai yang mendengar itu juga menjadi gelagapan. Dengan sangat berat hati dia menolak penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan itu.

"K-Kau gila yah?! memangnya aku anak kecil apa? Sampai minta di gendong segala?! Ya udah, ayo kita ke kantin sekarang!"

Nico berjalan mendahului Hanayo yang berada di belakangnya dengan tingkah yang aneh. Kali ini selangkangan kakinya semakin terbuka lebar layaknya seorang Sumo berjalan memasuki ring pertandingan. Hanayo yang memperhatikan tingkah senpai-nya semakin tertawa terkikih karena itu. padahal, dia juga bercanda untuk menawarkan 'gendongan' tersebut. syukurlah, Nico menolaknya, kalau tidak mungkin badan Hanayo bakalan retak setelah menggendongnya ke kantin.

Sesampainya di Kantin mereka memesan minuman dingin untuk meredakan mood Nico yang masih kacau.

"Hihihhihi..."

"Heh, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"E-Enggak. Aku cuma merasa bahwa baru kali ini aku melihat senpai bersemangat seperti ini."

"Heh?! Aku ini lagi marah tahu! M.A.R.A.H!"

"I-Iya... iya aku tahu... tapi, marah senpai kali ini berbeda daripada biasanya! Kali ini senpai benar-benar bersemangat setelah mendengar perkataan Honoka-senpai, kan?"

"Aku membenci anak itu!"

"Iya, iya.. aku tahu kamu pasti penasaran dengan tindakannya, kan?"

"Aku sama sekali nggak peduli kepadanya!"

"Kamu mengharapkan dia berhasil kan?"

"Hei, kenapa kamu mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan maksudku sih?!"

"Karena... Karena aku tahu sifat Senpai yang asli. Nico-senpai itu bukan orang yang bakal membiarkan orang lain putus asa, kan?"

"Tcih, kamu tahu apa tentang aku?!"

"Tapi, bukankah itu benar? Sang Idola nomer satu di alam semesta? Nico-Nico-Nii~~!"

"Hentikan... itu memalukan tahu!"

"Tcih, aku... aku cuma gak mau mereka mengulangi nasib buruk yang pernah aku alami dulu. Itu saja" ujarnya dengan suara pelan, sangat pelan sehingga bisa dibawa terbang udara musim panas hari ini.

Bagaimanapun juga Hanayo yang memperhatikan itu cukup tersenyum saja sambil tangannya merangkul badannya yang mungil serta mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Yosh... Yosh..."

.

 **Sementara itu...**

"Itadakimasu! Humm... Makan Mie Ramen Super Cup Panas di sore-sore yang dingin-dingin hangat kayak gini emang paling manteb, nyaaa! Tapi aku penasaran yang lain pergi kemana yah? kok, daritadi Rin gak liat siapa-siapa?" ujar gadis kucing itu setelah mie cup instan yang dibawanya sudah matang.

"Ya udahlah, mungkin mereka sudah pulang semua hari ini yah?"

"Slurpppp~~~!"


	7. Aitakatta!

**Aitakatta!**

 **.**

 **Part 1**

.

 _"Nico~ Nico~ Nii...! Nico~ Nico~ Nii...!"_

Dentang suara alarm yang telah diatur menggunakan suara pemiliknya berulang-ulang secara irama itu terdengar nyaring mengisi ruangan kamar di pagi hari ini. Sementara alunan alarm telah menyala sejak 10 menit yang lalu namun sang majikan itu tetap saja tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Hingga suara lain menyela suara benda itu.

"Onee-chan! Ayo bangun!"

Di balik pintu terdengar suara menggemaskan dari anak-anak kecil yang berlari-lari menuju kamar kakaknya dengan penuh semangat. Mereka bertiga adalah adik-adik Nico Yazawa yang masih kecil, yaitu Cocoro, Cocoa dan Cotaro.

Tangan-tangan mungil mereka terus mencoba menjangkau pinggiran selimut sang kakak yang masih terbaring di tengah ranjang. Cocoro yang lebih tinggi segera berinisiatif menaiki ranjang itu dan menduduki badan kakaknya namun belum juga bangun, kedua adiknya tidak mau kalah dengan Cocoro kemudian bergegas menyusulnya dan berhasil menaiki ranjang dan tanpa banyak basa-basi mereka kemudian segera menduduki badan kakaknya sampai Nico mengerang agak kesakitan.

"gwwaaaa... bbberaat!" lirihnya dengan suara pelan.

Tapi tidak sampai disitu, dia merasakan tubuhnya begitu kesemutan dan tangan-tangannya tidak dapat digerakan. Kemudian, dia pun membuka mata dan matanya semakin terbelalak saat mengetahui adiknya malah keasyikan duduk di badan mungilnya bak naik kuda-kudaan.

"k..kalian, l-lagi ngapain, sih?!"

"Onee-chan, ayo bangun! Udah pagi! Kami disuruh bangunin kakak buat makan pagi bareng sekarang!"

"haik, k-kalau begitu... bisakah kalian pergi duluan. Nanti kakak nyusul kok, ok—gwaaa!"

Pekik suara tiba-tiba tidak dapat tertahankan sementara tubuh Nico berkelonjotan naik turun karena Cocoro semakin keras menduduki tubuh kakaknya.

"Nggak mau! Nanti kalo kita keluar dari kamar ini, kakak malah tidur lagi!"

"Enggak! Enggak! Kakak janji deh, kalo kakak tidur lagi kalian boleh makan jatah ikan sarapan punya kakak."

Ketiga anak kecil itu kemudian saling berpandangan dan sepakat menganggukkan kepala. tidak berselang lama mereka kemudian dari tempat tidur itu dan membuat Nico bisa menghela nafas dengan leluasa.

"Kakak janji yah! kalo dalam 5 menit kakak gak turun, jatah lauk sama susunya buat aku!"

"Ehh?! Kok nambah?!"

"Iya dong, aku kan lagi dalam masa pertumbuhan yang prima jadi butuh banyak susu biar gak pendek kayak kakak sekarang!"

"Ehh?! Cocoro! Awas kau yah!"

Dan begitulah suasana pagi di apartemen kecil keluarga Nico terjadi pada hari ini dimulai. Nico Yazawa, seorang gadis kelas 3 SMA Otonokizaka tinggal bersama dengan ketiga adiknya dan ibunya di sebuah apartemen kecil di sudut pemukiman Tokyo.

Sehari-hari biasanya Nico akan bangun lebih awal untuk membangunkan adik-adiknya sembari mempersiapkan sarapan. Namun tidak untuk kali ini karena...

"Ohayou, Okaa-san..." sapa gadis itu setengah mengantuk kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memasak di ruang dapur.

"Ah, Nico-chan, akhirnya kamu bangun juga yah? kasihan tuh adikmu sampe 15 menit teriak-teriak buat bangunin kamu doang!"

"Haik-Haik…. Gomen-Gomen… Terima kasih yah kalian semua sudah repot-repot membangunkan kakakmu yang imut ini." Ujar Nico kepada adik-adiknya sembari mengelus lembut kepalaa mereka satu per satu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama, nee-chan!" sahut mereka kompak.

"Nah, Nico-neechan… jadi kapan kamu mau ngadain konser lagi?! Ajak kita dong?! Kita kan dari kemarin-kemarin mau datang ke konser kakak tapi gak diperbolehin terus!"

"Iya nih, Nico oneesan kan udah janji bakalan ngajak kita ke konser kakak kalo kakak udah jadi idol, kan?!"

"Huh, emang kak Nico itu idol yah, kak?!" ujar Cotaro yang paling kecil menyahuti kedua kakaknya.

"Iya,Cotaro! Nico-neechan adalah idola nomer satu di dunia. Kalau gak percaya liat foto ini! Dia bahkan pernah satu panggung dengan Tsubasa A-RISE. Yah kan kakak?" sahutnya sembari mengeluarkan foto dari smartphonenya.

Gadis kecil yang paling besar itu tidak menanggapi pekataan tersebut selain tersenyum-senyum dengan seribu arti. Matanya ditutup rapat-rapat, sipit, dan menatap lurus, tertuju pada satu arah menuju ruang dapur tempat dimana ibunya masih berada disana. Dia seolah-olah meminta bantuan kepada ibunya dari seberang meja makan yang mana saat ini sang ibu sedang menghela nafas panjang.

Lagi-lagi mereka mengangkat pembicaraan ini pada saat makan bersama. Memang, topik ini adalah bahan pembicaraan menarik yang selalu diceritakan oleh ketiga adik cilik itu ketika membicarakan tentang peran kakaknya sebagai idola ternama.

Semuanya dimulai sekitar dua tahun yang lalu ketika dia datang terlambat dari sekolahnya dan pada saat itu ketiga adiknya sedang ketakutan di dalam rumah sendirian yang gelap di sertai hujan besar di luar. Ruangan itu gelap karena mereka belum bisa menyalakan lampu dan menunggu kakaknya pulang dari sekolah – yang entah mengapa hari itu Nico pulang larut malam dengan badan basah kuyup.

Jadi, mulai saat itulah Nico membujuk mereka bahwa dirinya telah diterima di sebuah agensi untuk menjadi seorang idola sekolah. dia beralasan pulang malam karena sibuk latihan dance dan vocal seorang diri. Dan dosa itu tidak bisa dia tutupi ataupun terhapuskan hingga saat ini.

Sebagai seorang kakak, tentu saja Nico tidak bisa semudah itu menarik perkataan manis yang sudah meracuni pikiran mereka. Dari ruang klub penelitian idola sekolahnya dia selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengedit foto dirinya untuk ditempelkan di sebelah foto para idola ternama hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa seolah-olah dia pernah bertemu mereka. Tentu saja itu semua hanyalah eksistensi palsu. Suatu kebohongan yang sudah terlanjur meresap di pikiran mereka sehingga menjadi kebenaran semu yang susah untuk dibantah.

Sementara itu, sang ibu yang menyadari tatapan anaknya sedang tertuju kepadanya malahan buru-buru memalingkan muka ke segala arah sambil bersiul tanpa bunyi. Dia sengaja melakukan itu karena sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi untuk bisa membela anak tertuanya itu.

Semenjak kejadian itu sebenarnya sang ibu sudah bisa memahami penyebab mengapa Nico-chan berbohong kepada adik-adiknya namun dia juga tidak bisa mencegah imajinasi anak-anaknya yang sudah terlanjur membayangkan kakaknya sebagai seorang idola ternama. Dia hanya bisa pasrah supaya ini bisa reda dengan sendirinya.

Terlalu banyak kebohongan dan janji palsu yang terucap dari gadis bertubuh mungil itu kepada adik-adiknya yang masih kecil itu. Sehingga dari hati kecilnya Ibunda itu turut mendoakan semoga impian anaknya itu bisa terlaksana, syukur-syukur dia benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang idola sungguhan di kemudian hari.

.

* * *

oooo

 **Part 2**

.

Ketiga gadis itu hanya bisa berdiri bengong menatap gedung besar di hadapan mereka setelah saling meyakinkan bahwa alamat yang mereka tuju sesuai dengan tulisan yang tertera di kartu nama yang telah diberikan oleh Maki kepada gadis berambut kuning oranye itu.

"Umi-chan" ujarnya yang masih menatap kosong bangunan di depan matanya menyenggol sahabatnya yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dia disamping kirinya.

"Haik, Honoka-sama"

"Tolong bantu tampol aku dong?"

"Haik, sesuai permintaan anda, Honoka-sama." Ujarnya sambil membungkukkan kepala layaknya seorang pelayan mendengarkan perintah tuannya.

Setelah itu sebuah suara 'gedubrak' keras segera menggema memecah keheningan di tempat itu.

"Wadooww! Kamu ini kenapa sih, Umi-chan?! Kamu punya dendam kesumat sama aku, hah?!"

"lho, kamu kok marah?! Kan tadi kamu sendiri yang minta di tampol, Honoka?!"

"Iya, tapi gak usah pake tinju juga kali… benjol gede nih!" serunya menggerutu sembari memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah.

Honoka pada saat itu langsung tersungkur di bawah kaki Kotori yang berada di sisi kanannya setelah Umi menampolnya telak. Padahal bagi Umi perbuatannya itu hampir tidak mengeluarkan tenaga apapun namun efeknya begitu dahsyat bagi temannya itu.

"Y-Yah, itu kan salahmu sendiri yang tidak siap dengan permintaanmu sendiri. P-Pokoknya ini sih salahmu sendiri. Bukan salahku yah toh!"

"M-Minna-san, u-udah yah.. kalian berdua jangan bertengkar lagi. Malu tuh diliat orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalan!" sela Kotori mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua sambil mengangkat berdiri Honoka yang masih ada disampingnya.

"H-Habisnya…."

Belum sempat Honoka meneruskan kata-katanya tiba-tiba keluar seorang gadis berambut merah dari dalam gedung itu untuk menyambut mereka. Langkah anggunnya sedikit melaju cepat menyambut mereka dengan tatapan mata yang tertekuk cemberut.

"Senpai, kalian ini lagi ngapain sih?! Gak di sekolah ataupun di jalan raya. Selalu aja bikin rebut!"

"Maafkan kami!" seru mereka satu suara secara serempak.

"Huft… gak penting juga sih! Tapi, kalian kenapa lama sekali belum masuk?!"

"ennn…. Ah, annuuu….! Eenngg… iiuu… eeee….." terlihat Umi mencoba merangkai kata namun tidak jadi dikeluarkan.

"Yah, sudahlah… ayo masuk! Ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan kepada kalian"

Ketiga anak kelas dua itu saling bertatapan mata sebelum mata mereka kembali tertuju kepada Maki. Mulut mereka sudah terbuka lebar sebelum tangan Maki segera membungkam mulut Honoka.

"Psstt! Jangan teriak lagi! Nanti bisa-bisa kalian diusir satpam!"

Sembari menganggukan kepala, ketiga gadis itu lalu mengikuti langkah Maki memasuki pintu gedung itu. Langkah mereka terasa lenggang karena Maki sudah mengurus ijin untuk kedatangan ketiga 'tamu kantor' itu.

"Selamat datang di Lantis Record!" sambut Maki separuh hati di depan ruangan resepsionis itu kepada mereka bertiga yang telah menunggu kehadirannya.

Setelah mengalungkan ID Card bertuliskan 'Visitor' di leher mereka maka Honoka dkk segera memasuki lift menuju sebuah ruangan yang hanya diketahui oleh Maki saja.

Beberapa kali Kotori tercekat setelah mengetahui ada beberapa artis ternama yang memasuki lift itu dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ingin sekali dia mengeluarkan HP dan meminta foto selfie bersama mereka namun dia benar-benar menahan diri supaya tidak melakukan itu. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket erat-erat hingga tampak bergetar dengan sendirinya.

"Bye, Maki…!"

Salah seorang artis ganteng berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut putih elegan yang dari tadi bersama mereka keluar dari lift sambil menyapa Maki. Maki tidak berkata banyak selain menyambutnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ehh, Maki-san… Kamu kenal dengan orang itu?!" Tanya Umi penasaran yang diikuti oleh tatapan mata antusias dari Kotori dan Honoka.

Maki yang melihat perbuatan udik dari para senpainya hanya bisa mencoba memakluminya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Maksudmu cowok yang tadi itu, Gaku Yaotome dari TRIGGER?! Yah, cuma sebatas tahu aja sih gak sampai akrab"

"Heh?! J-jadi dia yang tadi itu beneran seorang idola! D-dari TRIGGER! Kyaaa!" jerit Kotori tidak kalah histeris memekakan telinga seisi lift itu.

Lagi-lagi, Maki hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menyesali dirinya _'kenapa aku repot-repot mengajak mereka untuk datang kesini?!'_

"Tapi, dia kok kenal kamu Maki-chan? Ah, jangan-jangan!" pandangan Honoka kemudian berbuah jadi sipit sambil tersenyum penuh goda untuknya.

"Hush! Jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak…! Lagian, dia itu udah punya pacar!"

Sontak mereka tercekat setelah mendengar perkataan Maki barusan. Setahu mereka memang ada beberapa gossip di majalah teen yang menyebutkan tentang gossip itu namun nama perempuan itu tidak pernah disebutkan. Hal yang membuat heboh disini adalah sebenarnya seorang idola dilarang menjalin hubungan romansa dengan siapapun.

Tapi…

Ahh, samar-samar mereka saling pandang ketika terlintas satu memori yang terekam di dalam mata mereka saat Gaku, lelaki itu keluar dari lift. Ada seorang wanita muda yang berpakaian suit kantoran dengan rambut merah muda yang tergerai mengombak sedang tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

"Apakah jangan-jangan dia itu…?!"

"Yah, bisa aja sih…!"

"Tapi, bukannya dia itu… dari kubu rival?!"

Suara bel berbunyi di dalam lift tanda bahwa lantai yang dituju telah sampai dan itu segera membuyarkan cuap-cuap mereka dan tanpa aba-aba Maki segera keluar dari dalam kotak berjalan naik itu. Ketiga gadis itu pun segera keluar dari sana.

"Ehm, Maki-san… Jadi, sebenarnya kita ini mau dibawa kemana? Mau ketemu siapa?!"

"Ahh, jangan bilang kalau kita ini mau ketemu presiden perusahaan ini lalu direkrut jadi idola beneran, rekaman lagu, bikin konser, trus… truss! Kyaaa…!"

"Honoka-chan, jangan ribut dong… Nanti, Maki marah lagi, lho!"

Maki kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap mereka.

"Umm, aku memang belum bilang yah mau ketemu siapa?!"

Mereka pun kompak menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita akan berjumpa dengan mentorku yang selama ini sudah mengajariku cara bermain musik dan membuat lagu, seorang penulis lagu anisong yang terkenal dan mungkin sudah pernah kalian dengar setiap minggu pagi di TV"

Pada saat ini mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke sebuah ruangan di mana Maki bersiap untuk membuka kenop ganggang pintu itu.

Sembari tersenyum, gadis berambut merah itu menatap ketiga senpainya yang masih kebingungan dan berkata,

"Beliau adalah… Aki Hata."

.

* * *

oooo

 **Part 3**

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi saat kedua gadis yang telah berjanji untuk bertemu bareng di taman bermain itu telah tiba. Mereka berdua adalah anak kelas dua SMA Otonokizaka yang lain yaitu Rin dan Hanayo.

Tiba-tiba saja kemarin sore sepulang sekolah pada hari Jum'at, Rin mengajak Hanayo untuk menemaninya berkunjung di taman bermain AkibaFUN Park untuk melihat acara pameran gallery mie ramen terbesar di Jepang.

Hanayo yang diminta dengan sangat memaksa supaya bisa menemaninya pada akhirnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyanggupi undangan itu. Begitulah ceritanya mengapa Hanayo terlihat cukup tidak bersemangat menemani Rin di sampingnya yang sebaliknya terlihat sangat berkobar-kobar saat menatap setiap ornamen mie ramen yang menghiasi salah satu sisi pintu masuk taman.

Belum 5 menit mereka memasuki tempat ini dan perut Rin terdengar keroncongan saat mendengarkan sejarah dan keunikan setiap mie ramen lokal dari setiap penjuru jepang yang berkumpul menjadi satu di tempat itu. Deru tawa renyah tidak pelak keluar dari mulut pengunjung pameran yang berada di dekat mereka.

Rin dan Hanayo kemudian mendapatkan voucher makan gratis yang nantinya bisa ditukarkan dengan satu mangkuk mie ramen apabila mau mengunjungi stand festival yang sedang berlangsung acara talkshow yang sedang membahas inovasi terbaru menu mie ramen yang sedang popular di Jepang. Rin yang menerima tawaran itu tentu saja tidak akan menolak kesempatan tersebut.

MC dari acara ini adalah Koizumi-san, pakar mie ramen nomer satu di Jepang pada saat ini. Inti diskusi dari talkshow ini adalah membahas cara penyajian dengan memakai ragam bawang dan lada hitam dalam takaran tertentu yang ternyata dapat menghasilkan citarasa yang berbeda tergantung dengan kebutuhan pemakaian pembuatan menu makanan.

Rincian dari topic perbincangan ini tidak terlalu dimengerti oleh Hanayo yang hanya ikut-ikutan datang bersama Rin dan tentu saja hal semacam ini tidak akan dipikirkan oleh Rin karena di dalam otaknya hanya tertuju pada satu kata, "Makan! Makan! Makan!".

Beberapa kali dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari tanda 'apakah makan mie ramen gratisnya bisa diambil sekarang?'. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menemukan itu karena acara puncak itu akan terjadi apabila talkshow ini sudah usai.

Sementara itu di atas panggung sedang berlangsung acara demo masakan mie kreasi dapur rumahan. Sang pakar mie ini kemudian dipersilahkan untuk menyantap mie tersebut dan tentu saja itu membuat Rin menjadi semakin kelaparan dan ngiler saat melihat ini.

Koizumi-san, gadis muda itu pun mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikat rambut panjang pirangnya yang tergerai dengan membentuk poni ekor kuda. Dan setelah sumpit itu berada di tangan kanannya maka yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal fenomenal yang segera membuat takjub dan menggugah hati Rin dan para penonton yang hadir di tempat itu.

Caranya menyeruput mie itu sambil memaparkan kandungan rasa dari mie tersebut telah membuat gadis muda yang tampak tidak bersemangat itu berubah 180® menjadi berkilauan dan membuktikan jati dirinya sebagai pakar mie ramen jepang yang sesungguhnya. Begitu juga Rin setelah melihat gadis itu menyelesaikan santapan kuah terakhir yang ada di dalam mangkuk tersebut. Tanpa ragu dia berteriak mengekspresikan dukungannya!

"Koizumi-san, menikahlah denganku, nyaa!"

Sebenarnya rayuan maut itu hanya salah satu kalimat gombalan standar dari ratusan teriakan dukungan penonton yang lain di tempat itu. Tapi satu hal yang Rin tidak sadari adalah wajah teman di sampingnya segera memerah setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Sampai-sampai dia spontan berteriak melengking keras sehingga memecah kegembiraan di tempat itu.

 **"EEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"**

.

* * *

oooo

 **Part 4**

 **.**

Masih di tempat yang sama, tidak jauh dari lokasi stand festival tempat Rin dan Hanayo berada. Ada dua orang gadis yang memakai pakaian setelan kemeja rapi sedang menjinjing sebuah berkas yang terlampir rapi di lengan mereka. Total ada 3 berkas yang mereka bawa dengan penuh hati-hati.

Kedua gadis itu berdiri dengan sikap badan sempurna menghadap di depan sebuah stand makanan dimana para pegawainya masih memasang tenda dan kursi. Dengan langkah agak ragu-ragu mereka pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada salah satu pegawai disana.

"S-selamat pagi, apakah benar ini adalah Outlet Makan Mie Ramen Naruhime milik Ookami-sensei?"

Lelaki dewasa itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan para gadis muda itu. Matanya naik turun seakan hendak memindai kedua gadis itu bulat-bulat ke dalam otak sempitnya namun dia berhasil menyembunyikan wajah mesumnya itu melalui kacamata hitamnya.

"Hmm, nona-nona cantik ini memang ada keperluan apa yah dengan Ookami-sensei?! Apakah sebelumnya sudah buat janji dengan beliau?" jawabnya sok tegas.

"i-itu…"

Eli mencoba membuka suara namun lidahnya tiba-tiba menjadi keluh dan kehilangan suara untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Melihat itu maka lelaki itu mengangkat senyuman mesumnya lebih panjang lagi.

"wah, belum yah? Sayang sekali, Ookami-sensei tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang lain kalau sebelumnya tidak membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Tapi…"

Lelaki itu menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat raut muka Eli yang mulai putus asa dan kemudian kepalanya diturunkan sehingga mendekati wajah Eli sembari berbisik saaangaat pelan.

 _'kamu temani kakak jalan-jalan dulu keliling taman ini nanti kakak ajak kamu bertemu dengan Ookami-sensei, bagaimana?!'_

?

Wajah Eli memerah saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah dia berbicara sedekat itu dengan seorang cowok selain Ayahnya sendiri, itupun di Rusia, sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Cowok itu tanpa rasa canggung memalingkan mukanya untuk merayu Nozomi yang berada disampingnya.

Siapa juga lelaki yang bisa tahan dengan pesona seksi yang dipancarkan oleh gadis berlogat kansai itu? Tubuhnya yang molek dan berisi penuh serta tinggi semampai tentu saja membuat dirinya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi orang lain.

Belum lagi bila gadis kelas tiga itu sudah mengurai dan mengibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya, taruhan, bahkan para lelaki asing yang tidak pernah mengenal dia juga bakalan klepek-klepek dibuatnya. Tidak usah jauh-jauh, bahkan di sekolah Otonokizaka sendiri dia memang dikenal sebagai primadona sekolah yang tidak pernah gagal membuat para siswi disana menantikan rayuan mautnya. Gadis itu emang tumpah-tumpah perabotannya.

Namun lelaki itu segera menarik diri dan melepaskan Eli sesaat menatap gadis itu. Entah apa yang lelaki itu lihat di dalam bola mata hitamnya yang segera membesar saat menatap sorot tajam dari manik ungu itu dengan penuh syarat intimidasi sehingga membuat tubuhnya gemetar seketika itu juga.

Tidak berselang lama kemudian datang seorang bapak yang lebih tua segera menepuk pundak lelaki itu sehingga di dalam kekagetannya dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain berlari terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam gerai kedai mie ramen tersebut.

Bapak itu tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan muda itu sehingga dia tidak tahan untuk tidak membuang nafasnya. Setelah itu dia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Nozomi dan Eli yang masih bengong dan sulit mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang. Khususnya Eli yang masih shock dari tadi.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu dengan suara berwibawa.

"Ah, k-kami sudah tidak apa-apa, pak. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya" Nozomi mewakili Eli menjawab pertanyaan bapak tersebut dengan cepat. Setelah menjawab itu tiba-tiba bapak tersebut segera membungkukkan kepala serendah-rendahnya.

"Maafkan perlakuan staff kami yang kurang ajar kepada kalian tadi. Saya harap perbuatan ini bisa dimaafkan dan kalian tidak perlu melaporkan kejadian ini karena saya tidak ingin kedai makanan ini mendapatkan penilaian yang buruk.

"Ehh?!" Nozomi dan Eli tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak saling berpandangan mata setelah mendengar penjelasan bapak itu.

"Maksud bapak?!"

"Jangan-jangan!"

"Bapak ini adalah…. Ookami-Sensei!"

.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
